


The Chalice of Jade

by Arches67



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young stranger asks Neal to help him steal a chalice for love, Neal's romantic heart relents. The outcome may turn out to be more complicated than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of crossover between White Collar and Twilight. It is a White Collar story with the characters from Twilight stepping in. Timeline-wise, Twilight is after Book 3, White Collar is season 4 when Neal and Sara are back together. A surprise character will also step in.…  
> Written by Arches67 and Yellowstone69. Our first fan-fiction together; please let us know what you think of it.  
> Finally beta'd for English by The Fictionist Aura (thank you very much, this was long to read).

_Forks, Washington_

After the harsh times they had gone through, with Bella finally having chosen Edward over Jacob, life in Forks was peaceful again. The Cullen household was eerily quiet. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were traveling abroad, enjoying life. Carlisle and Esme remained there, ready to protect the humans if the vampires were to come again. Edward was enjoying Bella's presence again after all the difficulties they had gone through.

That morning, Edward was playing the piano, finalizing a new melody for Bella; Esme was deeply involved in the plans of the house meant to be Edward and Bella's wedding present.

Carlisle was in his office, busy sorting through papers and tidying up his countless books. The TV was set to CNN on low volume. Suddenly, the news report caught his attention.

"Next July, New York will see the opening of an exceptional exhibition devoted to chalices..." The report went on. "One of the most startling pieces will probably be a surprising chalice of jade, found in Volterra, Italy, a few months ago. It is made.…"

Carlisle wasn't listening anymore. Memories, buried deep in his mind, were rushing up as a giant tidal wave.

One floor below, for the first time in over a hundred years, Edward lost his tune on the piano, overwhelmed by the strength of Carlisle's thoughts. They were puzzling, bringing forth a hope he had never envisioned in his wildest dreams.

A few seconds later, he was in his father's office.

"Carlisle, is it true? Could it be?"

* * *

_New York, 3 months later_

'Chalices: Prayer and Power'. The banner was lightly waving in the morning's breeze. Neal glanced at it and entered the building.

Saturday morning, he was enjoying his free time by visiting one of the museums within his radius. He had already seen them all since his release from prison, and he was glad for the new temporary exhibits. A two-mile radius didn't allow him to visit as many museums or galleries as he wished. Furthermore, some places were even banned unless he had a chaperone. Convincing Peter to take him to some exhibitions required more persuasion skills than even the greatest con man on earth possessed.

This exhibition was devoted to chalices. The curator had gathered pieces from all over the world, thereby creating a varied patchwork of chalices that put forward the deep symbolism of the chalice since the first cup of the Christ.

The cups were shown in glass cases. Some, hundreds of years old, were surprising in their sheer simplicity: plain religious objects, their sole value was their history. Others were real pieces of art, with precious gems worth a small fortune. Neal couldn't help glance at his anklet, almost expecting it to alert of his presence so close to such a fortune.

His brain surveyed the room, the visitors, the guards. Without consciously realizing it, he was casing the place. He couldn't help it, it was second nature. Sometimes, he wasn't even aware he was doing it. That's why he was surprised by the behavior of a young man: he wasn't moving like the other visitors. He had gone through the exhibition, studying the pieces, and was now going back for the third time to the same chalice.

Neal got closer. It was a chalice of jade. Carved from a single piece of jade, it was beautiful, and the craftsmanship incredible. It was a unique piece for sure, but not even close to some of the other cups as regarded value. He read the tag underneath the glass again.

"Jade Chalice – 12th century (?). Carved from a single piece of jade. Origins unknown. Inscription language unknown."

"Now, that's mysterious," Neal murmured, glancing at his neighbor.

They were alone by the chalice. Most of the visitors—still few on this opening day—were gathered by the most valuable pieces.

"Hence its value," the stranger answered.

Neal looked at him closely. He was very young, barely over eighteen, his skin surprisingly pale, his hair an unusual bronze color. He moved with an almost catlike grace.…

"You seem knowledgeable," Neal started the conversation.

This stranger intrigued him. Who wore a hooded sweat shirt in July in New York? His instinct was telling him he wasn't here just to admire the chalice. What intrigued him even more was that he couldn't pinpoint which of his instincts had just awoken: the criminal or the FBI consultant?

"Chalices belong to the Christian sects. From the first cup of the Christ, which has never been recovered, men have been creating splendorous objects to honor their God. Personally, I find that some simple chalices are far more moving than the ones covered in gems.…"

"Built to show the power of the church they belonged to. Religion has always been linked to power," Neal added.

The stranger smiled. "Which makes this exhibition particularly interesting, gathering such different pieces." He extended his hand. "Edward Cullen."

"Neal Caffrey," Neal answered, shaking the hand.

They kept discussing the chalices. Neal soon realized that Edward avoided talking about the story of the jade chalice, yet he seemed to know a lot more than the few lines in the exhibition brochure. He promised himself to do some research. The object was quite interesting and Edward was even more fascinating. The young man was hiding something; Neal would have bet his treasure on it.

After a last walk through the exhibition, they bid farewell and left the museum. Neal went back home for lunch and to enjoy his weekend. Sara was coming later; they had decided to have brunch together in Central Park on Sunday. He had the whole afternoon to research the chalice.

* * *

_ Monday, FBI office _

Monday morning, Neal was sitting at his desk, finishing a report. Peter had been in a meeting since eight o'clock and Neal hadn't seen him yet. He raised his head when he heard some noise up the stairs and smiled when Peter waved to him. A friendly gesture, not the two-finger point: an invitation, not a summoning. He could go with his mind at peace… for now. Despite the years and the trust that they had established, Neal knew that he had enough hidden secrets to never be free from something coming up then being lectured thoroughly.

Neal entered the agent's office and sat without waiting for an invitation.

"Morning, Neal. You had a nice weekend?" Peter asked.

A bit surprised by the opening, Neal opted for a polite answer.

"Yes, thank you."

"Did you see Sara?"

Neal frowned, slightly ill at ease. Where did that particular interest in his private life come from? He hadn't done anything special; he had remained well within his radius, and the museum wasn't on the forbidden list. He racked his brain wondering where Peter was going with this.

"Yes.…" He added then as an afterthought, "We actually had a picnic in Central Park on Sunday."

Peter tried to hide a smile.

"I guess you would appreciate someplace quieter than Central Park?" the agent asked mysteriously.

"Yes.…" Neal answered carefully.

Seeing his associate's troubled face, Peter couldn't help laughing.

"Relax, Neal, you're not in trouble."

Although he had been pretty sure of it, Neal let out a small relieved sigh.

"I have a present for you," Peter announced, handing him an envelope.

Neal raised a questioning eyebrow and reached out carefully. Peter burst out laughing, glad for the confusion he had created. He didn't get to surprise the con man that often.

Neal opened the envelope and read the documents. He understood the words but had some trouble getting the whole meaning.

"Peter?"

"As that document states, you have been given an exceptional authorization to leave New York next weekend, a sort of 4th of July gift."

The light that illuminated Neal's eyes could have lighted Madison Square Garden on game night; the thousand-watt smile certainly warmed the room by several degrees. He opened his mouth to answer but couldn't manage any words.

"Incredible! Neal Caffrey speechless. I thought I'd never live to see that.…"

"Peter…. I don't know.… Thank you.…" Neal stammered, both dazzled and happy.

"I sent in a request several weeks ago. The higher-ups have agreed that as a thank you for your help and your impeccable behavior, you would be allowed a special favor. You do realize though that this is not a 'Get Out of Jail' card."

"Yeah, I can imagine.… Marshals at my door the whole weekend.…" Neal mumbled.

"No, nothing that harsh. You are allowed a one hundred and fifty miles radius, nothing near the coast. You are not allowed to be anywhere near an airport, train station, bus terminal…"

"Okay, I get it. No boat, no train, no plane. Am I still allowed to travel by car?" Neal asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Peter gave him a reproaching stare and went on with the restrictions list. "A two-mile radius from your lodging.…"

"Two miles.… but if I'm in the middle of nowhere I'll be actually stuck in the house…" Neal moaned.

"Would you rather be entitled to two hundred yards?"

"No. Two miles is just perfect," Neal hastily replied with a fake satisfied smile.

"Once you get to your lodging, you give us a call and we reposition your GPS. You will be monitored 24/7. The slightest misstep and you will be wearing orange so fast, your head will spin. Clear?"

"Peter, you do realize that a threat has to be credible to have any effect?" Neal asked with an amused smile.

"Because you're so sure I wouldn't send you back to prison if you pushed too far?" the agent shot back.

"I won't deny that you would probably want to, but would you actually carry through.…"

Peter shot him a dark glance. "Try me and you'll see."

"Peter, how long do you figure it would take before I'm found in the showers with my throat sliced?"

Peter felt himself pale. Not because of Neal's comment: he did know that his CI had sent too many people behind bars to be safe in prison anymore. What petrified him was the quiet knowledge with which Neal said it. As if he had accepted that and took it for granted.

Still, Neal forgot all too often the real meaning of the anklet he wore. Peter needed to remind him who was in charge; he still had an ace.

"We could put you in solitary confinement."

It was Neal's turn to pale. He hadn't thought about that. Not at all. Because he knew that Peter knew that he couldn't face solitary. He frowned, looking at the agent, then smiled. Peter was just pulling on the leash, reminding him who was holding it. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I'll be nice, I promise," he said softly.

"You have all the details in the envelope. Please do not make me regret posting this request."

"You will not," Neal answered with dreamy eyes.

He was going to take Sara to a cottage in the Catskills for a wonderful lovers' weekend. He hoped the cabin he knew was available.

"What are you still doing in my office? Shoo, get to work before I change my mind," Peter growled mockingly.

Neal jumped out of his chair. "Thank you, Peter. Really, I appreciate it."

* * *

He left the office and went to his desk with a happy bounce; the smile on his lips remained there for the rest of the day. He would call Sara later to let her know the good news.

That evening, he went home quite late. He had spent the day working on old dusty files looking for clues that no one had found so far; he wanted to show Peter that he was fully aware of the confidence he was given. He had finally stumbled upon a clue in a file and had wanted to get through it before leaving. Peter had left long before him, commenting with a smile, "We may end up getting something good out of you," while he let himself out of the office. Neal had finalized his notes and left the office well after 9:00 pm.

He entered the loft only lighted by the outside city lights. He sighed with contentment. Almost four years and he still couldn't believe his luck at living in such a place. He remained in the dark, enjoying the calm. He removed his tie and jacket. He got himself a drink and stepped out on the terrace. The air was hot but nice, a wonderful summer night. The noises from the city drifted up, present but not overwhelming.

He gave a jump when he heard a noise and turned around sharply. A shadow came forward. Neal cast a worried eye around him. He was against the balustrade, at the end of the terrace; he was trapped, not a situation he enjoyed. The shadow got closer, opening his arms in a peaceful gesture. Neal frowned.

"Edward?"

"Good evening, Neal. I didn't mean to scare you." Edward brought his hands down slowly and got closer.

Neal's instinct woke up again with a vengeance. How had Edward gotten there? How had he found him? And most of all, why was he there? Nobody turned up suddenly on a third floor terrace after a friendly chat at a museum.

Edward stood at a safe distance; he didn't want to scare Neal. Their first encounter had been smooth; he didn't want to spoil that first impression.

"I would like to talk to you," he explained.

"How did you find me?" Neal asked, settling for one of his questions.

"I followed you when you left the museum."

Neal raised a surprised eyebrow. He couldn't remember the last time someone had followed him without his noticing. Edward was really good.… And that weird feeling he had had at the museum came back. That young man had something different about him.

"You are good."

"I do have some… gifts." He might as well be forthcoming. Considering what he was about to ask, Edward decided to be honest from the beginning.

"It would seem," Neal murmured. "The same ones that helped you climb the building to reach the terrace?"

"Yes, I have always been good at gym," Edward said with a little laugh.

Neal couldn't help smiling. He could spot a lame excuse from miles away; that one wasn't even believable. He felt like he was seeing a younger version of himself, with different talents, obviously, not necessarily easy to admit. He raised his glass.

"Can I offer you a drink?" he asked. "Some wine…?" Edward shook his head. "A soda…?" The young man kept declining with his head, and Neal went on, "Some water… a cup of blood?"

The two men froze at the same time, Neal because of the huge discovery; Edward for being uncovered that soon. They looked at each other in silence for a long time.

The research Neal had done on the chalice had been absolutely fascinating, a mix of legends, secrets, mysterious characters. Volterra, the city where the chalice came from, was, according to an old legend, the place where the high powers of vampires lived. He hadn't been able to link the chalice to Volterra, but since both were related to blood, there was probably a link there. However, his research on the Internet hadn't panned out. But all this was a legend, wasn't it?

"The articles I read about you are really far from the truth," Edward mumbled, even paler than before, if it was possible, confirming the stupid hypothesis Neal had just hinted at.

Neal didn't answer. His brain was still trying to sort out the information. He had meant the invitation as a joke, planning to explain it to Edward. The young man did seem fascinated by the chalice after all. But seeing the reaction of his visitor, he was starting to think that this meeting was way more surprising than he had anticipated. His uneasy feeling increased. Edward was far too shaken for Neal to ignore he had just hit the right nail.

Vampires do not exist, a little voice said inside his head. Except that apparently maybe… He took a long gulp from his glass of wine. He needed the boost. Some questions were bound to be very interesting. The evening was quite promising.

"Let's sit," he finally offered to his uninvited guest.

They left the terrace and sat inside. Edward settled on the couch, Neal chose the armchair and absentmindedly pushed it backwards a little bit. He couldn't bring himself to ask the one question in his mind. 'Are you a vampire?' seemed a little out of place.

"Neal, feel free to ask any question you want."

"What if I get some garlic?"

"No effect at all," Edward answered with a smile, as if had already gone through this conversation before.

"What if I take a crucifix..."

"Still nothing."

"And since I already saw you outside, I guess daylight has no effect on you either…"

"It actually has an interesting effect… Neal, the only way to kill me is by cutting my head off and then burning my whole body. That wouldn't prove very easy to do on a terrace in New York, if you want my opinion. And furthermore, you would need to be much stronger than I am."

"This does not sound very reassuring," Neal concluded, drinking the last of his glass past the ball in his throat. "What's going to happen when you get hungry? Do I have time to make some phone calls? Say goodbye to my friends?" Neal asked now.

"I'm not here to kill you. Relax."

Neal nodded with a grimace. That was easier said than done. In the space of few minutes, he had discovered that vampires were not a legend, that the means to kill them were a hoax and that everything written about them was a huge con.… And now, one of them was in his living room and wanted to talk to him. Nothing in his past, though rich in weird encounters, had prepared him for this.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll let you know that I haven't had a single drop of human blood for the past eighty years. I only feed on animal blood, a vegetarian vampire, if I may. What's more, I'm fed for a week, so you are perfectly safe for a few days. Although I do admit, being among so many humans is sometimes quite challenging.

"No human blood, great.… Please, do me a favor: leave June's dog alone; I like him." Neal tried to joke but couldn't make himself smile. "This is still difficult for me… a vampire. I've done lots of things in my life, met surprising people, but a vampire.… To what do I owe the honor?"

"I wasn't expecting an open-arms welcome. I'm just asking that you give me the chance to answer your questions, to explain why I'm here tonight. If in the end, you don't want to see me ever again, I will disappear and you'll never hear from me again."

Slightly relieved, other questions came to Neal's mind, more practical this time. Actually they were bouncing around in his head. Then a weird thing happened. When he considered one question, the answer came immediately.

"… a family of six, living together, with no leader—each member free to leave at any time. Only one rule: no human blood.…"

"I am one hundred ten; my creator, Carlisle—my father in a way—is three hundred sixty three."

"Quite an incredible speed. I can cross the country in two days. Water is not a problem since we do not need to breathe."

"One leap to reach the third floor, a single jump down to leave.…"

"Stop! Stop it!" Neal screamed, holding his head. "How can you answer my questions before I can even ask them?"

"Some vampires have specific gifts in addition to their special physical abilities. Mine is reading minds. I can read people's thoughts before they can even tell them. "

"Not sure I want to talk to you a lot then… "

"Then let me tell you my story."

Neal filled his glass. He felt he was going to need it.

"A few months ago, CNN advertised the chalice exhibition.…"

* * *

_ Forks – Cullen's living room – three months earlier _

Carlisle sat down and put an old manuscript he had taken from the Cullen's huge library on his knees. Edward and Bella, sitting on the couch, were huddled together, like kids about to hear a fairy tale.

The text was old English, but Carlisle had read it so many times, translating it was quite easy. He started reading.

"Year 1150 – England – Journal of a Vampire by Nicholas Lockwood

For weeks, I have been roaming the forest around Camlann, in the plains of Salisbury, looking for a myth, a legend… Merlin, the magician, protector of good King Arthur.  
I did write "magician". According to the books, he is, just like me, immortal, weeping for eternity for the King he couldn't save.

Yes, indeed, immortal. Who am I? I'll give you a few hints: I can run as fast as the wind, I do not breathe, I am cold as ice, I am made of people's worst nightmares…

My name is Nicholas; I am one hundred fifty years old. I am a vampire. Just like the ones in your legends and fairy tales, a being of the night, a blood drinker. I do, however, deviate from the myth. My diet is indeed made of blood, but of animal blood. I do not want to hurt humans. Oh no, quite the contrary actually.…

That's the reason I am haunting these woods, my own folly: I fell in love with a human female… Alyna… My angel, my soulmate, my forever loved-one.… We could be blessed with eternal love, but she doesn't want to be one of my kind. So I have one obsession: to become human again. To go back to my mortal life and end it by her side, to see our children grow.

I may have found the answer to that dilemma in the books; old, dusty, frail as sandcastles in the sun, pages that tell the story of the Britany islands and more specifically the reign of King Arthur and his lawful servant, Merlin. My hope lies on the shoulders of the one who is considered the greatest magician of all time. Sorcerers and vampires do exist; why not wizards?

His feats are so great that I feel, deep in my soul, that he has the power to help me. He is my only chance, my savior. But is he still alive? Arthur died in 542, in his thirties. Today, Merlin would be at least six hundred years old. Even in the world of vampires, I have never met someone so old. I do know some of them are, though. What about magicians?

It is said that Merlin haunts Camlann, crying on the place where, despite his infinite power, he couldn't protect his King. I too am now haunting the same places, trying to find him.

No trace so far. My gifts are quite useless in this forest. But I will not surrender.

 

1151 – Forest of Camlann

They say night is always darkest before dawn. I have been living in this forest for one year. The animals are used to my presence… it does make my hunting quite easier.

Then, when you think all hope is gone, the unexpected happens.

Let me tell you about my encounter with Merlin.

I was idle, sitting against a tree, when suddenly a shadow covered me.

"I heard that you were looking for me.… You have brought such disturbance to this forest, killed so many animals that they have told me about your presence. We bid you leave immediately; we do not want you upon these lands."

"Are you the one they call Merlin?" I asked, rising up eagerly.

"Merlin… I haven't heard that name in quite a long time. Emrys… that is the name I am given now. Who are you? I cannot feel any life in you."

"My name is Nicholas, Nicholas Lockwood. I am a vampire."

"Leave and never come back! I have never heard anything good of your kind, bloody murderers.…"

"Merlin—forgive me, I mean Emrys—please let me prove you wrong. Let me tell you my story and why I am on these lands."

"Mmm… mmm…. I don't see why."

Merlin turned his back on me and almost left without giving me a chance to explain myself. Then he turned back.

"On the other hand, I have not had a long conversation with somebody in six hundred years. Maybe you can entertain me. Be aware that I will kill you in a second should you decide to attack me. Your strength and speed cannot compete with my magic. Follow me."

With these words, he turned around and took me to a cave where I told him my story, ending with the reason for my visit.

"Becoming human.… Impossible.… Magic—because it is magic you came for—cannot do anything for you. In the deepest memories of the Old Religion, the most powerful of magic, there is no such possibility. I cannot answer your demand."

I felt the earth opening under my feet. In a few words, he had destroyed all my hopes. Yet I tried again. I remembered my readings; I knew Merlin still felt guilty for the death of his King. A pure love greater than anything had seen its end in tragic circumstances. Touching such a scar might probably mean my death, but if I couldn't live with my beloved one, death seemed preferable.

"Emrys, have you never tried something crazy, exceptional, dangerous for someone you love? Because it is love that made me start this quest, only love … and as a vampire, I am denied the one that has filled my heart."

Despite my words, Emrys left without looking at me, leaving me alone in my despair. My fine hearing caught these few words, 'love doesn't forestall failure,' as he disappeared as a shadow.

I remained in the cave for days, unmoving, not eating. The irony was that I couldn't die anyway. Why would I go back home? I had to let her live her life. Maybe she could find love again. I could be happy knowing she was happy even if not by my side. I do love her enough to wish her to find love with another.…

Sitting against the rock walls, I observed the forest. Hunger was starting to be strong, but I didn't feel like moving. Then a weird smoke engulfed me and Emrys' voice invited me to go deeper into the cave, guiding me into the dark.

I found an incredible place at the end of a maze. Shelves full of books, hundreds of vials, mixed objects scattered around by the dozens, relics going back to the beginning of the world. In the middle of it, Emrys was reading at least three books at the same time. It looked like he was reading some sections again and again, mumbling incredibly quickly.

I only understood a couple of words: chalice, blood.… The other words seemed to belong to a language I did not understand.

Merlin—Emrys—suddenly talked to me.

"You still want to be a human being, Nicholas?"

"More than ever. I thought you could not help me."

"I may have found a way.… These very old books allude to spells that, properly combined, may be the solution to your becoming human. It has never been done before; I cannot foretell the result."

"I am willing to take any risk."

"Then go back to your home—"

"I don't understand; you just said—"

"… and come back with your maiden. We will do this in this cave. I want to be able to control the events should anything unexpected arise. I will see you in three days under the oak where I first found you. I am sure you will find it."

Needless to say that I flew out of that cave. Alyna agreed to follow me. And here is what happened.

When we came back, Emrys took a wonderful stone from a casket; it was an emerald green I had never seen before. I later found out it was jade. He took it in his hands, held it high and pronounced a rhyme in that unknown language. His eyes glowed yellow and the stone turned into the shape of a cup.

Alyna was watching him, her eyes wide open, but quiet by my side. Can you imagine? A human female who loved and lived with a vampire—a vampire she had followed into a deep legendary forest—was meeting a magician. Others would have fled a long time ago, but not my beloved one.…

Then, for what seemed hours, Emrys kept saying thousands of words, still holding the cup in his hands. Once again his eyes glowed in that special yellow light. Some words appeared on the rim of the cup.

'Beclyppe Hinne idese Haest heo hine lyste'

"Which roughly translated means, 'He who drinks of me, will drink love, and will be fully human'" the magician explained.

He then turned to Alyna and made a weird request. He asked for a drop of her blood. A stupefying reaction happened when the blood touched the stone: the single drop grew to fill the whole cup. Magic. Merlin did deserve his reputation.

Emrys gave the cup to me, indicating with his head that I should drink it. I drank the blood without a moment of hesitation.

I wrote these words, therefore I am alive. Am I still a vampire or did I finally become human? That secret I must keep.

We kept the cup—its shape, a chalice, seems quite fitting now—it lies on a shelf, at home, a trinket, like so many others gathered from our journeys.

What about the magician, you wonder? The only promise he asked from us was to keep the location of the cave a secret. I would have loved to be able to thank him properly. I wonder if he still lives in the woods, if he ever got over his pain.…"

Carlisle remained silent a few moments, then raised his eyes to look at the young ones. Edward and Bella hadn't moved an inch since he had started reading. Edward was fascinated by the story.

"Carlisle, how did you get this? Have you ever tried to find the secret? Did he succeed?"

"Easy, son, I will answer your questions. I have one for you first: do you remember my father's business?"

"Yes, he was an Anglican preacher," Edward answered, a bit surprised by the question.

"The one less publicized, son; pay attention.…"

"Oh… you mean the part about the hunting of werewolves, witches and all kind of demons?"

Bella looked at them, her eyes wide open; she couldn't decide if the vampires were serious or not.

Carlisle smiled to her.

"Yes, Bella, in 1630 in London, my father was renowned for hunting all kinds of demons," Carlisle explained. "I mean, my real father, the one that gave me life, not the one that turned me into a vampire. Ironic, isn't it?" He turned to Edward. "He failed a lot but he also had a few victories; these allowed him to get quite a few of the books we have in our library, including this old manuscript and the chalice of jade."

"How could you keep that from me, Father?" Edward yelled as he rose. "You know some of us do not accept being vampires!"

"Listen to the whole story before you judge me," Carlisle said dryly, then went on with the tale. "My father got hold of the chalice and this journal when he killed Nicholas Lockwood in 1650, in London."

"So the magic didn't work?" Bella asked.

"It's more complicated than that," Carlisle explained. "The transformation did work. Nicholas became a human being again. He and Alyna lived happily and had two children. Their happiness, however, did not last. Ten years later, on an evening in November 1161, they came across a couple of vampires; that meeting was their doom. Alyna and the two children were bled to death. Despite his prayers to be killed, Nicholas was turned into a vampire again.

"During that second life, he turned out to be one of the most ruthless vampires of our history, driven mad by the loss of his wife and children, and by the fact that he was a vampire again. My father caught him by sheer luck in 1650. His mind cleared by his downfall, Nicholas told my father his story. He probably needed redemption. He explained to my father how to find his personal belongings, including his journal and the chalice. After he killed the vampire, as they had agreed, my father became the guardian of that secret.

"Unfortunately, it proved fateful; he was killed a few years later by a vampire. I became the protector of the secret and a new hunter of demons. I also fell upon the curse of the chalice. Volterra sent guards to stop me. They took quite a few of the documents and objects I possessed, including the chalice. I guess they thought they should punish me so they did not kill me; they left me alone to face my transformation into a vampire.

"Later, when I lived in Volterra, during my young vampire years, I managed to gather most of my father's belonging, including this journal," Carlisle said as he lovingly brushed the pages with his hand. "However, I never managed to find the chalice," he concluded with a dark voice.

"What an incredible story," Bella whispered. "It's as if this chalice was cursed. Every person that got close to it either died or turned into a vampire."

"That was what I was getting at, Bella. In our vampire lore, the chalice is indeed cursed. But not for the reasons you mention. It is cursed because it can turn vampires into human beings. That's the most dreadful atrocity most of our kind can envision. Many have tried to destroy it; no one has been able to… despite our incredible strength. It seems indestructible. That is the reason why the kings of our world decided to hide it in the deepest caves of Volterra. I was greatly surprised that it should appear now."

"Anyway, the cursed aspect aside, this chalice has enabled a vampire to become a human being," Edward concluded with enthusiasm; he was fascinated by this possibility to change his life.

"Yes, Edward," Carlisle answered. "But do not rush. That cup may have been created to change only one vampire."

"We won't know if we don't try; no use speculating," Edward retorted dryly. "I don't want to become human when Bella is fifty years old!"

"Edward, your father is right. Calm down," Bella countered. "Let's take a few days to decide what we want to do. Yes, I said we, because you have to hear me too. Need I remind you that you're the one who does not want to change me? I have been ready for a long time," Bella argued with a loving glance.

"As always, you are the voice of reason, my love. All right, let's think about this. Not too long though. The exhibition is getting close and we may never have a chance to get our hands on that chalice again."

* * *

_ New York, Neal's apartment _

Edward stared at Neal. "That's the whole story, Neal.…"

"So, you didn't come to New York for the exhibition. You actually want to use the chalice to become a human being," Neal said, still dazed by what he had been told.

He looked at his glass, wondering if he had drunk some altered drink that had the power to change the story as Edward told it. The tale was way too incredible to be true.

"Just like Nicholas, I would do anything to live by Bella's side… a human life," Edward insisted.

"And to think that Peter thought I was crazy to escape prison only four months from the end of my sentence.…" Neal shook his head with a small laugh.If that wasn't love.…

"So you would let go of your eternal life? Many humans would give anything to be immortal," Neal bounced back.

"Because you don't know what it feels like to live the same things again and again! Let me give you an example: I was changed when I was seventeen years old. I keep going to high school again and again. Many high schools and colleges around the whole country; more diplomas than I care for: doctor, engineer, you name it. Never sleeping, never giving life.… I could go on forever. Believe me, a vampire's life is not that extraordinary. And remember, we are indeed monsters," Edward concluded.

"I guess from that point of view, you're probably right. Still, it must be cool to be able to make giant leaps, being super strong," Neal couldn't help insisting. He could picture himself getting in the greatest museums, stealing wonderful art, impossible to catch, the ultimate thief.…

"I could probably show you, if you want," Edward answered amused.

"Why not…? Still, there is something I do not get. Why are you telling me this, now?" Neal asked.

"When I met you at the exhibition, I couldn't help reading your mind. You were thinking so loud… especially checking the exits, casing security, how to get the pieces without being caught.…"

Neal couldn't help a wince. If Peter ever came across Edward, he wouldn't need a lie detector anymore… and he was going to have to be quite creative about some storage places around the world.

"I need your help to steal the chalice," Edward finally revealed.

"Excuse me?" Neal asked, totally aghast.

"As I told you earlier, since our meeting, I have been doing some research on you. Quite a story.… And if what I read is true, you can borrow the chalice without getting caught."

"Borrow?"

"I only want to use it to conduct the ceremony to be changed into a human, then I will give it back to the museum. That piece is far too valuable to be held in a private collection."

"If indeed you researched me, you do know that I cannot enter that museum." Neal lifted his pants leg to show the anklet. "As a friend said once, I flew too close to the sun; I now must pay the consequences."

"But you can still help me! Tell me how to do it. When I came here, I decided to just grab it and use my special skills to get out fast. But accidents can happen. I do not want anyone to get hurt. That is the reason why I told you I was a vampire even though keeping the secret about us is our most sacred rule. I thought that with your planning and my gifts, I should be able to take the chalice without getting caught or endangering anybody.

Neal sighed. Edward looked like he was about to beg. He could relate. The crazy stuff he had done for Kate... Love, the mightiest power of all.… Giving up immortality and superhuman powers for the love of a woman. He could indeed spend a few hours helping organize a heist.…

He smiled, eyes shining with pleasure. Now that he had made his decision, the rush of the game was on. The thrill linked to the preparation was already boiling in his blood. He had almost forgotten how good it felt. If Peter ever knew about this.…

"Good thing I have the best of alibis," he mumbled, casting a glance to his ankle.

Edward's eyes shone bright and a relieved smile came to his lips. He didn't have words to express his thanks, but the expression on his face spoke for him.

Neal smiled, moved by the vampire's feeling. He got up to grab a notebook from a drawer and asked Edward to sit down. He needed to prepare the theft.

"You'll need to go back to the exhibition; I can't go there unnoticed. Peter keeps a close eye on me. If he sees me going back there, he'll send me back to jail before asking questions."

* * *

_Tuesday, Neal's apartment_

Two short knocks on the door. Edward was on the threshold, with Bella.

"Good evening, Neal."

"Edward, what a nice surprise! Come in. You're lucky. My partner Peter just left a few minutes ago. Good thing you didn't meet him. If he saw you in the videos of the museum, you would be his prime suspect and I would be back in jail in no time."

"We saw him, so we waited for him to leave. I do not want to be seen by too many people. Neal, this is Bella."

"Come in, sit down. Bella, would you like a glass of wine?"

"No, thanks; a soda will be fine."

Neal gave Bella a soda and helped himself to another glass of wine. Edward was watching him in silence.

"I couldn't believe the stories I read about you. I never thought a human could be that good," Edward said, not hiding his admiration.

"What made you change your mind?" Neal asked.

"Apparently seeing me has triggered some old memories of your past… and of some of your feats…" Edward explained with a smile.

"Oh… of course." Neal winced. "You know, I'm not sure I enjoy the idea of your foraging through my brain…"

"I do not forage through your brain, Neal. That would be quite intrusive. But it is quite difficult for me not to listen to you, I must admit I am fascinated. Some of the cons you ran are pure genius."

"I can explain some stuff to you.…"

"No way!" Bella interrupted them. "I am worried enough with this theft. Please do not give him any ideas. With his brothers, they are always looking for dangerous stuff to do to spice up their vampire life."

"Sorry, Bella. We are being quite rude." Neal gave her his best charming smile. "Ignoring such a beautiful woman to talk about cons." He blinked and kept his eyes on her. "So, tell me about yourself.… Forks must be.…"

"Neal!" Edward yelled.

Neal looked at him, surprised by the tone.

"Bella and I are engaged!" Edward shot daggers with his eyes, clearly asking him to stop the seduction act.

Neal jumped, slightly ashamed.

"Oh, sorry… excuse me…. It's like a reflex… I didn't mean.…" He made a sorry face.  
He took a gulp of wine to ease his embarrassment.

"Neal, how did you know Edward was a vampire? From what he told me, you found out almost immediately," Bella asked, curious.

Neal couldn't help a laugh.

"In my career, knowing your marks is key. I have a special gift of appraising people. Edward was.…" He looked for the proper word. "Let's say that he immediately raised a red flag on my radar. The way he moved at the museum, the fact that he wouldn't talk about the chalice although it was obvious that he knew a lot about it. I actually spent my Saturday afternoon researching the chalice. That's how I found out about Volterra."

"A legend.…" Bella corrected with a smile, remembering her own research when she had first known Edward.

"Yes, a legend. But don't all legends have some elements of truth?"

"Some secrets are best kept hidden in plain sight. Information is there, but no one pays attention," Edward confirmed.

"Still… offering your guest a glass of blood.…" Bella giggled.

Neal winced, not really proud of himself and brought the conversation back to the real reason for their visit.

"So, you went back to the museum?"

"Yes, I did, with Bella. We spent most of our afternoon there. Your observation skills are remarkable. The cameras, the blind spots, the safety exits, everything was right where you had said. I found out the best way in and out. Then I checked the glass casing protecting the chalice."

"Did you spot a wire, a black box, something that would hint to an alarm attached to the casing?"

"No, I didn't see anything like it. I think they are relying on the weight of the glass to protect the chalice. Its thickness is quite impressive. Still, there is something you did not see. Here, I took a picture, from as close as I could manage."

"Well done, Edward. You do seem to have a natural gift.…"

"Neal, please, do not encourage him," Bella complained.

Neal looked sheepish. Edward's gifts were so wonderful he couldn't help contemplate other thefts to run.

"Sorry, Bella. As regards to your picture, to put it in simple words, it's some sort of a scale with a silent alarm. It's triggered when the weight changes. A simple but effective alarm."

"Is there a way to bypass the trigger?"

"By replacing the chalice with an object of the same weight like Indiana Jones? Not really. It's not just about the weight, it's about the pressure. The weight needs to be kept constant, the slightest change and the alarm is triggered... Give me a second." Neal took a paper. "This is a map of the buildings around the museum. We could use your speed. Let's ignore the alarm. You take the chalice and run as fast as you can. Then, if you can jump from roof to roof fast enough before the security teams get there, that should do it. Of course, you're the only one who can do that."

"I'll go and check tonight, but I don't think that's a problem. The buildings look close enough for me to jump easily."

"Then I guess you're all set. Remember to dress in black, hide your appearance, particularly your hair, and use a hood. Your hair color is way too distinctive. The police would find you in no time by checking IDs at the airport entrances." Neal raised his glass in a toast. "Good luck. From now on, I don't want to hear about it anymore. I don't want to know when. The less I know about this, the better for me, especially if unfortunately the FBI is given the case."

"Is that possible?" Bella asked suddenly worried. "We wouldn't want you getting in trouble."

"No, that's highly improbable. Simple thefts are not our jurisdiction," Neal confidently soothed her.

"In any case, thank you very much. For your time, the risks you're taking. I am aware of it and I really hope we won't cause you any problem."

"Reminds me of the good old days.…" Neal sighed in regret. "I realize I'm breaking a lot of the ground rules we have with Peter. To tell you the truth I do feel a bit guilty; let's get this over with quickly so that the chalice goes back to the museum."

"Neal, how can I thank you?"

"Don't worry, really. Meeting a vampire, even though I still have trouble believing it, is quite the reward."

"Can we at least invite you for dinner before we leave?"

"I thought you didn't need to eat?"

"I can pretend, and Bella does need food. It could be a nice evening."

"All right then. Make it a table for four; I'll introduce you to my girlfriend Sara. We could do it this Thursday if you're free. Then we're leaving for a few days. My first vacation out of New York since… way too long."

"Perfect. I'll call you back to let you know the restaurant. By the way, we're staying at the Waldorf-Astoria, if you need anything."

"Well, well, pricy choice.…"

"When you have a sister that can read the future, it's easy to make the proper investments."

"Good night Neal. Thank you again. We will never forget your assistance."

"Good night, Bella. Thursday, we can enjoy a normal conversation. I saw that you were looking at my paintings. We could talk about art if you want to."

"With pleasure. See you on Thursday."

Neal closed the door and shook his head, still amazed by this surreal encounter with a vampire, surprised to be the one to help such a creature.

After a few minutes of musing, he remembered the planned weekend in the Catskills with Sara and he turned his computer on. A few minutes later, the reservation was confirmed and he sent the data to Sara.

His phone beeped almost instantly. He picked up the line with a smile.

"Hello, Santa's office.…"

"Is this a joke?"

"Nope. A gift from Peter."

"How did you convince him to let you leave New York?"

"My exemplary behavior."

Sara burst out laughing. "Can't wait, then."

"By the way, keep your evening free for me on Thursday. I would like you to meet some friends over dinner."

"Okay, good night.

"Good night, Sara."

* * *

End chapter 1

Note: Recognized the surprise character? Merlin, from the BBC show "Merlin".

  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_FBI, Thursday morning_

Like most mornings, Peter gathered his team in the conference room of the 21st floor of the FBI building. He handed out the files.

"We have a new case."

"The exhibition 'Chalices: Prayer and Power' was robbed last night. The museum is showing a unique collection of chalices from different periods, some dating back to the 5th century, all loaded with history, yet only one piece was stolen.…"

He showed a picture.

Neal froze. So Edward had finally done it. But why was the FBI getting that theft case?

"The chalice of jade…." Neal mumbled with a wince.

"The jade chalice," Peter repeated, looking at Neal, surprised.

His CI seemed quite upset.

"Neal? Where were you last night?" Peter asked out of habit. He was a little bit surprised by the look on his CI's face, and suddenly worried that the case had found its answer in his own conference room.

Neal didn't answer, still looking at the picture of the chalice.

"Neal?"

The con man jumped in surprise and gave him a brilliant smile, showing an indifference he was far from feeling.

"Come on, Peter, you know where I was. I'm sure you already checked."

Peter frowned. "I didn't… yet. Should I?"

"I went to the exhibition last Saturday, during my free time; it is inside my radius," Neal informed him. He was hoping that volunteering the fact would make him less suspicious. "Do I need to ask for authorization for my weekend whereabouts now?" he asked in a tense voice.

Peter clenched his teeth at the tone but didn't comment. He couldn’t help it, as soon as Neal got too close to something valuable, his personal alarm was triggered.

"What do you know about this chalice?"

"Not much. Clearly, it is not the most valuable piece there. The 18th century chalice from the Vatican is worth more than all the other pieces put together. Hence the incredible security measures. This particular chalice is made of a single piece of jade, which gives it its value, but it would only be interesting for a private collector. The jade would be almost worthless if it were cut down."

"What about the inscription?"

"Mysterious, which gives the chalice more value. Apparently no one has ever been able to translate it, the language is a totally unknown too."

"Are we sure it is a chalice, not just a 'cup'?" Jones asked.

Peter looked at him frowning. "I assume the museum people would know. Why do you ask?"

"If the language is that mysterious, maybe some dark sect giving it some kind of special value?"

"Jade was quite precious to pre-Colombian cultures, but this piece goes back to before America's discovery…" Diana suggested.

"The cup could have been brought back to the old continent," Jones answered.

Neal was strangely silent, his face slightly pale and taut. Peter looked at him with a wince, startled he didn't take part in the exchange. Any given day, he would have jumped in, to share his knowledge. Pieces of art had generally few secrets for him. He was going to check his anklet; his CI was hiding something from him, again. He couldn't help a sigh. Two steps forward, one step back; life was never simple with this criminal he considered a friend.

"Jones, go to the museum. Talk to the personnel and get the videos, inside and outside cameras. Diana, do some research on the chalice. Let's find out who could be interested by the symbolic aspect of it."

The agents left the conference room and Peter went to the door towards his office.

"Neal, my office."

Neal scowled but followed him inside and sat on his usual chair.

"Neal, do you mean to tell me what happened in the conference room?"

"You came up with a new case and once again I proved my amazing knowledge of the most beautiful art in the world?" Neal offered with a smug smile.

"Neal.…"

Neal looked at the file he still held without opening it. He knew exactly what was inside and what the videos would show. The theft had his signature all over it; he might as well have left a business card. He had promised Peter not to lie and once again he was in a tight spot. He needed time. Time for Edward to use the chalice, then it would reappear mysteriously and the case would be put aside.

He could tell Peter about the chalice, part of it. Omitting some aspects wasn't lying… not really.

Neal dropped the file on the desk and rose. He went to the windows, looking over the city. The sun was shining over the buildings, the trees were green in the streets, yet he felt a terrible cold in his bones. He had agreed to help Edward; he didn't regret that. The young man was entitled to love; he hadn't chosen to be a vampire. But lying to Peter took him back years ago, when his release from prison was just an excuse to look for Kate and run away. Things had changed since that time. He didn't want to run anymore; he wanted to keep working with Peter. More than anything else, he wanted to keep the trust he had built with Peter; everything was about to blow up because of a thousand-year old story, and because vampires did exist. The chalice was indeed cursed. They had troubled its rest and now doom was near.

Peter looked at Neal going to the window, watching the buildings without seeing them. His face was growing darker by the second. What was the con man hiding this time? On a hunch, slyly, he checked the anklet data. Peter was sure Neal hadn't committed the theft, but if he wanted to write that down in his report, he had to check it. That's what he told himself as he checked Neal's whereabouts for the evening, feeling slightly guilty at not trusting his friend. But Neal had such a complicated past.…

"It's cursed.…" Neal said in a low voice.

"What was that?"

"The jade chalice is cursed," Neal repeated, turning back to Peter.

Peter almost replied that curses were old wives' tales but Neal seemed quite shaken up. There was more to it than what he had told them in the conference room.

"What about telling me about this chalice? The part you skipped in the meeting?"

"As I told you, I went to the exhibition last Saturday. I've got to admit this object caught my attention so I did some research. There is little information and it kind of verges on the supernatural. According to some legends, Volterra, the city where the chalice comes from, would be the chair of the vampires."

"Vampires?" Peter asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah, I know.… There is little written information about the chalice. This is more about epic tales. Anyway, it seems it was linked to several mysterious deaths, so it ended up being hidden in a crypt in Italy."

"And it never came out before the exhibition?"

"No. And I still haven't figured out why it reappeared now, nor who made it reappear. Some overzealous archivist must have thought it had a right to be at the exhibition."

Peter watched Neal. Why did this legend throw him off like that? He couldn't seriously believe that the chalice was cursed? And even then, he wasn't the thief.…

"Why does this bother you so much?"

Neal winced. He couldn't give more details, but he didn't want to lie.

"Neal.…"

"A chalice reappearing mysteriously, a curse, a theft with my alleged techniques.…"

"You think someone wants to involve you?"

Neal shrugged.

"Neal, I know you didn't steal the chalice," Peter said with such a conviction that Neal couldn't help feel guilty. "As regards your techniques.…"

"Alleged.…"

"Alleged techniques, we are still waiting for the videos to figure out what happened. You are not the only art thief in this city."

Peter rose up suddenly, looking to the entrance, and Neal followed his lead. Sara was in the entrance, greeting the agents. Neal opened the file and checked a line.

"That's the reason why the FBI got this case. Sterling Bosch insures the exhibition. I was wondering… just a cup."

"Sara used her relationships to have this case handed to us."

"Why?" Neal asked, surprised.

"You'll have to ask her yourself," Peter answered, going towards the insurance agent to greet her.

"Hello, Sara," the two men said when the young woman entered the room.

"Peter… Neal.…"

"Sara, if you're here about the theft… my team is good, but not that good," Peter joked.

"Yes, of course." She turned to Neal with a smile. "Neal, did you steal the chalice?"

The question was so unexpected and Neal's outraged air so real, she didn't need to wait for an answer.

"No!" Peter exclaimed, equally surprised by the question.

Neal turned to him, happy with the unexpected confidence. Then he remembered Peter's earlier comment; Peter saying he knew he hadn't stolen the chalice. His face darkened.

"You checked my anklet.…" he murmured, feeling betrayed.

Peter did look embarrassed, more than when he had checked the data.

Neal sighed and gave a little smile.

"You are an FBI agent… I'm a criminal.… A valuable piece is stolen from a museum.… I guess you have reports to file," Neal excused him with a forced smile.

Peter could tell this new smile was fake. He had hurt Neal and he regretted it, but his instinct still told him his CI was hiding something from him.

"When did you…?" Neal mumbled, frowning. He then raised his head to Peter. "When I was looking through the window.… Peter, I'm proud of you, nice deceit, perfect timing, I did teach you a couple of things."

Peter shot him a dark glance but didn't answer; he knew that was exactly what Neal was expecting.

Sara took a file from her purse.

"I thought so, but I still needed to ask you. After all, you did go to the museum on the opening day."

"Excuse me?" Neal asked.

Sara smiled. "Yes, you told me, Saturday evening when we met."

"No. I remember telling you I went to a museum, not to what exhibition.…" Neal remembered perfectly. He had dropped the subject so he wouldn't have to explain his meeting with the young stranger and his thorough research in the afternoon.

Sara coughed discreetly.

"Sara?"

"The security teams on exhibitions insured by Sterling Bosch have your picture and let us know if you've been seen," Sara explained, raising her head and endorsing her decision.

"You know, some of my previous girlfriends checked on me, usually because they were afraid I was cheating on them… not with art!"

"Neal, because of your past—"

"Which is past… and most of it wild guesses," Neal answered in a dry voice.

"Oh, and you're going to tell me you actually didn't steal the Raphael?"

Neal gave her a smile and didn't answer.

Peter decided to move in. "All right, you two, calm down or I'll throw a bucket of cold water."

Neal gave Sara a wink and mouthed 'I love you'. Sara shook her head with a fake dark look. He was impossible… and she loved him with all her heart.

Sara came back to the case.

"The fact that the chalice was the only piece stolen tends to indicate it was an order. I brought you some data. We have a whole file on the chalice; maybe some detail will give you a clue. This is the first time that chalice appears in public, and it disappears. It is quite surprising."

"Yes indeed. Thank you for the file, Sara; this will be helpful for Diana. Jones went to get the videos."

"They won't be of much use; there's nothing on them."

Neal looked at her incredulously. "At what time did you get up to gather that much information already?"

"Unlike you, some of us have to work to get paid, Neal."

"As I do every day," Neal countered.

"No, you keep running your little cons…" Neal shot her a dark look. "... on behalf of the FBI."

Peter interrupted them before they started again.

"Thank you, Sara. We'll study these files immediately. And thank you for asking us to take the lead on this case; it's starting to look quite interesting."

"I aim to please."

Sara shook Peter's hand and left his office. Neal walked her to the elevator.

"So you really gave your security people my picture?" Neal asked in a low voice.

"Yes, I thought someday you'll make a mistake …" Sara stopped and looked at Neal, her eyes darkening. "... and… and I have no idea what I'll do. Being only allowed to see you through prison glass.…"

Neal bent over and gave her a small kiss. "Cancel the order then."

"I can't. Sara Ellis, insurance agent for Sterling Bosch, gave the instructions. Sara, Neal's girlfriend, has no say in it.…" she explained with a regretful voice.

"You like the cabin for the weekend?" Neal asked switching to a safer topic.

"Yes, it is lovely! How did you find that place anyway? It's absolutely idyllic."

"I'm afraid Neal Caffrey, ex alleged criminal, con man, and forger, cannot give away his sources. Neal, the boyfriend, does suggest that you don't pack too many clothes.…" he added with a meaningful glance.

"Neal!" Sara swatted his arm playfully.

The elevator doors opened and Sara went in with a wave. Neal blew her a last kiss.

From his office, Peter was watching with a caring look—of course he would have denied it should anyone have mentioned it. This relationship was good for Neal. Sara was bright and keen; it was exactly what Neal needed. A woman who kept him on his toes and wouldn't let him drag her into his dark world. The voice of reason on his shoulder… as opposed to the little devil Mozzie usually was.

*-*-*-*

The team met again in the conference room a few hours later. Diana and Jones gave their reports; Neal had been pretending to work on the case but was actually looking forward to the dinner with Bella and Edward… and his weekend with Sara.

"So, any leads?" Peter asked.

"Museum staff seem innocent. As regards our thief, he is quite the one. He managed to get into the building by picking the locks and disabling the main alarm very easily, which points to an expert. Yet he didn't notice the silent alarm connected to the glass casing, which is a rookie mistake.… Anyway, it didn't make a difference since he managed to flee before the security teams got there, even though they were in the same building." Jones pointed to his computer. "I just got the videos. They're downloading now; we should be able to see them in a few minutes."

Peter turned to Diana.

"My research has been fascinating, though you probably won't like where it's headed. The chalice comes from Italy. It was found in Volterra. According to legend, Volterra would be the headquarters of the vampires.…" Diana stopped to check the effect of her words.

Neal winced. He had really hoped that detail wouldn't be brought forward again. He had mentioned it to Peter knowing that he was too rational to come back to the topic. Peter's team was decidedly brilliant. He had found the information, but it had taken him a long time and searches on dark web sites that he only knew of because of Mozzie's conspiracy mania. How the hell had Diana found that?

"Those vampires again.…" Peter mumbled.

"Okay, not credible. Yet chalices are related to blood.…"

"Jesus' blood; where do bloodsuckers fit?" Jones interrupted.

"That's still hazy. What we do know is that the chalice remained hidden for hundreds of years… in Volterra. An archivist brought it out…" Diana searched her notes, looking for a paper. "Here it is. When this exhibition was designed and the museums were contacted, a Mirlino Dipandragoni signed a voucher for this chalice. I called Italy and no one seems to know about him. And what's more surprising, there is not a single trace of that person."

Neal froze. No, it couldn't be… Yet the coincidence was too much… Mirlino… Merlin? Diana hadn't found any information on the fact that the magician had created the chalice. But, if it was him, how old would he be… over 1500 years? Even for an immortal… And why would Merlin decide to bring the chalice forward? It didn't make any sense. The secret about his cave had been preserved, that part of the Camlann forest was protected. Merlin knew the vampires had kept his secret. It really didn't make any sense…

"Neal… Neal!"

He jerked when he heard Peter's voice. He had totally blanked out from the meeting and had been caught day dreaming.

"If this case is boring, I have a full load of insurance frauds for you," Peter threatened.

"Sorry, Peter… I…" I what? He couldn't let them follow Diana's lead. He had to keep Merlin's existence a secret. "I'm just a bit rattled by this vampire business."

"Vampires do not exist," Peter explained slowly, like he was talking to a five year old.

"I know. It's a legend, born from an illness, porphyry, whose symptoms include light sensitivity, anemia –hence the need for blood–, gums necrosis… that's why they are said to have special teeth," he added when he saw Jones frowning. "It's not the teeth that grow; it's actually the gums that retract."

"And they can move faster than light?" Jones asked pointing to the screen.

While Neal was lost in his thoughts, Jones had launched the video of the theft. Nothing could be seen, except for a slight shadow less than a second.

"Can you slow it down?" Peter asked.

Jones pressed some keys on his laptop and the shadow could be seen a second time.

"Show it one image at a time," Diana suggested.

At that speed, a silhouette could be seen on three images. Neal bit his lip to hide a smile. Edward had stuck to the plan down to a T. Using blind spots to hide his arrival, then lifting the glass case with one hand, grabbing the chalice with the other. His black clothes didn't allow for any identification, and the speed he moved at could only hint at a camera malfunctioning. Very good pupil, deserves an A+, he thought, proud of his student.

"This is a twenty four frames per second camera, right? Peter asked. "How fast does that guy move?"

"Nobody moves that fast, Peter. And those glass cases weight approximately forty pounds, you cannot lift them one handed," Neal answered. "Someone must have tampered the video," he suggested.

Jones shook his head. "I don't think so, or else he is quite the expert and that means he had inside help. The exhibition opened only last Saturday. I'll get this to our IT guys, see what they can find."

"Back to square one," Peter muttered.

"Not exactly," Diana protested.

Peter shot her a look and raised his hand to count on his fingers. "All right, let me summarize this: a chalice missing for hundreds of years, the vampires' headquarters in Italy and a vanishing archivist. I am going to need more reliable facts or Hughes is going to give us new offices. You know white ones… with padded walls!"

Diana winced and Jones seemed suddenly fascinated by a key on his laptop.

Even Neal fidgeted on his chair. From his point of view, they were far too close to the truth. He had to tell Edward to lead the ceremony as soon as possible and return the chalice. He would tell him after the dinner. If the agents started looking at the videos from the previous days, they would see him. Knowing Peter he would ask Neal who was the stranger he had talked to. This case was really taking a turn he didn't like.

Peter sighed. "Keep working on this. Maybe the long week-end will clear your minds. Enjoy your 4th of July!"

"Thank you, Peter," Diana exclaimed, glad they didn't need to work on the new case during the week-end.

"And find me an explanation that makes more sense that chalice addicted vampires!" Peter stated before he left the room.

Neal sighed deeply. He was going to leave with Sara right after dinner. He didn't mind the drive; he wanted to get as much distance as possible between himself and Peter very fast. The agent knew him too well, he would soon figure out Neal was hiding something. A few miles for a week-end were the best thing now; this permission couldn't come at a better time. He took his phone out to let the lodge know they would be arriving during the night.

* * *

Edward, Bella, Neal and Sara met in front of the restaurant, and Neal introduced everyone. As they were going inside, Neal called Edward in his head. He didn't exactly know how the vampire's gift worked out and he hoped he would hear him. He had to warn him that Sara was aware of the theft of the chalice and involved in its recovery. Edward turned to him and opened his eyes wide when he heard the news, then gave him a smile to acknowledge the information. Neal sighed relieved. Maybe this dinner wasn't such a good idea after all.

Their waitress took them to their table blushing, walking half backwards as she kept her eyes on the two men. She stammered as she showed them the table. They were sitting at a round table in a corner booth. Sara and Bella sat side by side in the center, while Neal and Edward sat on the outsides.

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked looking only at Neal then Edward.

Totally ignoring the devastating effect they were having on their waitress, the two men turned to their girlfriends. They ordered their drinks.

"Could I get you anything else?" The waitress asked still ogling the men.

The women giggled as she went away.

"Poor her."

"No luck."

"Happens to you often?" Sara asked.

"All the time," Bella confirmed.

Neal and Edward watched them a bit confused. Sara watched Edward with more attention. He was surprisingly handsome, different from Neal, almost surreal but definitely quite attractive. She looked at Neal, whose shiny eyes and easy smile made him a charmer. She looked at the guests in the restaurant thinking that most women there would probably gladly abandon their companions to come to their table.

"Most women in this restaurant are planning the perfect crime to take our seats at this table," Sara explained to Neal with a smile.

"Same as most men," Neal answered, always the gentleman taking her hand to give it a chaste kiss.

Bella blinked. She was in love with Edward and would give her life for him, but Neal's power of seduction couldn't be denied. She wondered how the two of them had met but the question was probably too personal to start the conversation with.

"So Sara, what do you do for a living?"

Neal and Edward traded a glance, unnoticed by Bella.

"I'm an insurance investigator."

"Oh… right, that's important," Bella answered, a bit surprised that the beautiful women didn't have a more interesting job.

"I specialize in art," Sara specified.

"How's that"? Bella asked, and Edward gave her a nudging with his foot under the table.

"Well… An example… There is a temporary exhibit on chalices in a small museum in town. Our company insures it; some pieces have been borrowed from foreign museums, their safety must be guaranteed. We actually got robbed last night. If we cannot find the thief or at least the chalice, we will need to compensate the owner."

Bella blushed and sputtered to hide her blunder.

"Oh… I… I never thought about that. I mean the fact that museums need insurances…" she mumbled.

Sara gave a forgiving smile realizing how young Bella was. "How old are you, Bella?"

"Eighteen years old.

"What about you, Edward?"

"Eighteen too."

"High school sweethearts?"

"Yes. I grew up in Phoenix but I moved to Forks, near Seattle, to my father's place when I was seventeen." Bella looking lovingly at Edward. "That's where I met him."

They remained silent a moment, watching each other, lost in their memories and the hard times they had had to face. Sara took Neal's hand, moved by the innocence and obvious love of those kids. Neal nodded; they were indeed cute, despite the dark part of their history.

The waitress came back with their drinks and left when it was obvious that they hadn't chosen their meals yet.

Bella gathered her thoughts and turned to Neal and Sara.

"So, how did you both meet?"

Sara smiled and Edward hid a laugh in a cough on his hand.

"Actually, I chased him several years."

"I'd even say stalked," Neal commented, playing the game.

Bella frowned, not understanding.

"Of course, her moment of glory was when she testified against me on court," Neal concluded.

They laughed, then started explaining their past to the young couple.

Dinner was pleasant, full of stories and laughs.

* * *

Neal, Sara, Bella and Edward left the restaurant laughing.

Edward hugged Bella tenderly and Neal gave a passionate kiss to Sara. He stepped back regretfully and looked at Sara's shiny eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, with a serious look.

Sara smiled and snuggled in his arms. "I love you too," she whispered back.

"Hey lovers, can you move on?" Bella called.

Neal let Sara go so they could walk and go towards their car, parked close by, ready to take them to their lodge in the Catskills. Sara came up to Bella as Neal and Edward walked in front, talking in a low voice.

"It was a very nice evening. I had almost forgotten how nice it was to have dinner with friends," Bella said with a smile.

"You live near Seattle, right? You never go out?"

"Not a lot. You know, we are currently leaving with Edward's parents. His brothers and sisters are there too, so it's quite a large group…" And again, she was the only one who needed to eat, so…

"You're lucky…" Sara sighed.

"You don't have a family?"

"No." Sara clammed up as she did any time somebody broached the topic.

Bella could tell it was a sensitive issue and did not insist. She pointed to their partners who seemed to be having the time of their life.

"I still can't believe how fast those two became friends. Usually Edward keeps his distance. If you only knew what I had to do to have him pay attention to me…"

The two women giggled like teenagers.

"Neal is a charmer. He seduces everyone," Sara explained, thinking how she had been seduced too.

"Yeah, I saw that first hand!" Bella exclaimed laughing. Then she took her hand to her mouth mortified. "Sara, I'm…"

Sara shook her head.

"No, don't worry. I know him. He just can't help himself. Most of the time, I don't even think he does it consciously.

"He's so…" Bella stopped, not meaning to hurt Sara's feelings.

"Right out from a model's magazine?" Sara suggested. She turned to look at him. "Yes, he is really good looking, and despite his… disputable career choice, he is a good person. Generous, understanding, faithful…"

Holding each other's arm and laughing friendly, they never saw the two guys dressed in black jump them. Neal and Edward heard their screams and ran to them; the incredible speed of the vampire only added to the mayhem. A few seconds later, the two robbers had run away, defeated.

Edward took Bella's hands to check her and make sure she was all right. Sara turned to Neal and screamed.

The conman was on the ground, his eyes wild fixed on a knife protruding from his chest.

"Neal!" Sara yelled.

Bella screamed in anguish too.

Sara knelt by Neal and put her hands to the wound, trying to stop the blood pouring. "No no no… Neal please…" she begged crying.

Neal tried to talk but couldn't make any sound. He made a silent scream and went unmoving under Sara's hands.

"Noooooooooo."

"Sara, let me have a look," Edward said, kneeling by Neal to examine him.

He sighed deeply. Calling for help would be useless; his friend was already almost dead. What a waste… Human beings were so fragile, even when they were as smart as Neal.

He lifted his head hearing Bella's sobs. Her eyes were begging.

Of course, there was a solution, but Neal had never said he wanted to become a vampire, even if he did seem fascinated by the fact.

He couldn't force that on someone who hadn't requested it. The idea of changing Bella was so repulsive to him that he had always rejected doing it, even before this new opportunity of becoming human appeared.

"No, Bella, I cannot do it. I do not have the right. I cannot force this upon him."

"Edward, look at Sara. She won't get over it. She already lost all her loved ones. You can save him."

Did he really want his last act as a vampire to be changing a person? He had never even done it before. The procedure required a huge control. Would he be able to do it and not kill him? The limit between the killing and the changing was so thin…

"Bella, we are in this city because I do not want to be what I am. I cannot inflict this to another being."

"But he wouldn't need to remain…"

They stared at each other in silence. They had placed all their bets on the chalice, on the wild dream that what had been done nine hundred years in the past could be done again. What if it did not work out?

* * *

 

End chapter 2

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, Edward heard a voice in his head.

"Do it, young man. Do not delay or he will die. The chalice can help you make him human again. You can be sure of that."

Astounded, Edward lifted his head. Close to him was an old man watching the scene. Edward talked to him in his head, just a name, Emrys? The old man nodded.

Turning away from the magician, Edward looked at Sara, whose face was devastated, sitting in the street not even crying her eyes empty and lost, watching Neal but clearly not seeing him.

Edward sighed and looked at Bella who was still begging him with her eyes. He finally nodded his agreement.

"Bella, try to find their car; I believe it is close by. Here are the keys," he said taking them from Neal's jacket.

"Then, take care of Sara. Bring her back from her haze; we need the address to their vacation place. Once the transformation is started, we will need to leave town."

Having given his instructions, Edward blacked out the girls and concentrated on his task. He bent over Neal. His teeth easily found the jugular and he immediately felt the blood flowing in his mouth. The taste was just unbelievable; he hadn't drunk human blood in such a long time. His worst fear was becoming true, he couldn't stop himself… He didn't have Carlisle's control. He was going to kill his new friend, the one who had given him the possibility to end his vampire life.

Abruptly, an unknown strength pushed him backwards and he came to his senses. His eyes roamed the street. The old man was still there. Neal's life had just been saved by magic. He sent his thanks and the magician disappeared.

Tires squealed by his side and Bella came out of the car.

"Are you all right?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes… I'll tell you later," he answered. "Take care of Sara while I settle Neal in the back.

The young woman went to Sara and forced her to rise.

"Sara… Sara…" she called, shaking her strongly.

Sara seemed to be totally out of it. Bella finally slapped her and Sara came back to her senses. The blood on the ground reminded her of the situation. She took her phone to call for assistance and panicked when she realized Neal's body wasn't there anymore.

"Neal, where's Neal?"

Edward came to her gently and took the phone. He cancelled the call and talked to Sara.

"Sara, trust us. Neal is safe for now. He is in the car. Come inside."

"But he was almost dead… I don't understand," Sara answered.

She then noticed Edward's eyes. She was sure his eyes were topaz during the dinner, now they had a weird color, golden with a red sheen. Who had eyes with such a weird color?

"Why are your eyes…?" Sara stammered trying to free herself from Edward's strong grip.

Edward understood he was going to need to force her into the car. He hadn't anticipated the consequences of his meal. Bella came closer to help Edward.

"Sara, look at me. Don't be afraid. Trust us. We will explain everything to you. We need to leave now; people are going to start watching. Please…"

Sara looked at Bella. She felt empty. Neal looked dead, whatever Edward said about it, she didn't have the strength to fight. She let the young people do what they wanted. She didn't have anything to lose. If the worst should happen she would meet Neal where ever he was now. She couldn't imagine her life without him, so nothing mattered. She let them take her to the car.

She sat in the back of the car and put Neal's head on her knees; she softly brushed his hair. He seemed so dead, she had a hard time believing Edward. His voice forced her to pay attention.

"Sara, where were you supposed to go for the week-end?"

"Neal cannot leave New York because of his tracking anklet," she answered on autopilot.

"Sara, remember. You were supposed to leave town this week-end," Edward gently insisted.

"Oh… right… The cottage in the Catskills…" Sara uttered as if this belonged to another reality. "Wait… I have the address in my phone." She looked for the mail in her smart phone and gave it to him not caring about anything. "Here you are."

Edward entered the address in the GPS and got into the traffic. A few minutes later, his mobile phone ringed. Carlisle. He picked up.

"Alice told us. Esme and I are coming. We'll be there before the transformation is over to cover any problem. The rest of the family will be meeting us in New York; they want to say good-bye. They are not very happy that you made your decision while they were away, but they understand."

So Alice had had a vision of the accident. She had probably seen the choice he had made when he decided to steal the chalice; of course she had let all the family know. The arrival of the clan to help him deal with Neal's transformation was good news though. And he could say his farewells to his vampire family before he started his own new human life.

Edward hanged up without a word and concentrated on the road. He cast a loving look to Bella. She had been amazing, so cold headed. He remembered the shy young girl who tripped over her own feet when she first arrived to Forks…

She smiled and nodded to Sara. Edward knew he had to explain the situation. But where should he start? Would she be as open-minded as Neal? What bothered him the most was the fact that another person knew about the vampires; their most sacred rule was that they kept their existence a secret. This was getting out of control. They couldn't risk alerting the kings of Volterra or doom would be upon them.

The car fell silent. Sara was in choc, Bella had fallen asleep. While driving at his usual illegal speed, Edward was going through the events of the evening.

For the first time ever, his abilities had failed him. Why didn't he hear the thoughts of the men about to mug them, especially considering it concerned the people he cared for? He couldn't understand it. Was the curse of the chalice upon them? Neal killed because he had helped steal it; himself forced to make difficult choices. What events had he started when he had decided to become human?

He thought back to the magician's presence. Was he really there? Or was it a trick of his mind, remembering the legend, and helping him into changing Neal? So many questions and no answers.

He was glad Esme and Carlisle were coming. Neal, as a newborn, was going to be difficult to control. The girls would have to leave and go back to New York before he woke up.

Barely two hours later, Edward parked the car in front of a lovely cabin, lost in the middle of the forest. Without knowing it, Neal had chosen the perfect spot.

Edward, having found the keys in the mail box, took his passengers inside. He settled the girls, fast asleep, in one room, and Neal in another one.

He would have to wait for them to wake up before he went back to New York. They had left town in such a hurry, with no luggage and without the chalice. He would probably need to extend their reservation at the Waldorf. Their return was bound to be delayed.

* * *

_ Friday morning, the Catskills _

The sun had been up for a few hours when Bella met Edward outside the cabin. While the girls slept, he had gone hunting, hence making the red in his eyes disappear. That color that gave him away for what he really was, that status he hated so much.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked his fiancé.

"Not really. Sara has been quite restless."

"Quite understandable given the circumstances."

"How are we…"

"How did we get here?" Appearing suddenly beside them, Sara had just interrupted them.

"I drove us here. You don't remember?" Edward asked slightly worried.

"No, not really…" the woman answered confused.

"You remember us being mugged in the street?" Bella asked.

Sara's brain seemed to reconnect and her eyes went wide as she took her hand to her mouth.

"Neal! Where's Neal?" She screamed as she went inside the house, opening all the doors. She found Neal in the last room. Or rather his body… she thought. He was as pale as a corpse.

"He's dead… why did you bring us here? I should be in New York, calling Mozzie, Peter…"

Sara was shaking as a leaf. She needed help, and although he disliked touching humans, Edward got closer and took her in his arms. She burst out in tears and remained a few minutes against the young man. But the arms weren't Neal's, she couldn't feel the warmth, the well-being she felt anytime Neal held her. A deep cold, weird at this time of the year, filled her suddenly. Edward let her go when he felt she was shivering.

Sara looked at him in the eyes and Edward understood the time for explanations had come. He nodded. Sara took the cup of coffee that Bella handed her and went to sit on the terrace. Edward and Bella came to her a few seconds later.

Sara started the conversation. "Who are you? One thing I'm sure of, you are not just students."

"You are right…" Edward answered. "I need to go back to New York to take care of some business. We agreed that Bella would explain everything to you…"

"Oh my god, New York! Peter! Where's my phone?" Sara exclaimed, panic obvious in her voice.

"Why?"

"Neal was supposed to call Peter when we got here to have his GPS reset. If we don't, the Marshals will be here in no time. I'm guessing you wouldn't like that."

Sara took the phone that Bella handed her and dialed Peter's number. The agent answered on the second ring.

"Sara! What possessed you to leave without letting me know? Neal was allowed to, but he really took advantage of the terms. The Marshals called me two minutes after midnight! And why are you calling me? Is something wrong?" Peter's voice suddenly went from angry to worried.

Sara had to lie, and do it well; Peter couldn't be allowed the slightest distrust.

"I'm sorry. Yes, we did leave right after dinner. And no, don't worry, nothing is wrong. Still Neal must have eaten something fishy, he's been sick as a dog. I'm calling you now that he's finally fallen asleep."

"Oh… that's too bad. Sorry it should happen during this permission."

"Well, you can't choose. The worst seems to be over though. I'm hoping he'll be fine by this evening so that we can enjoy the rest of the week-end."

"All right then, take care. I'll be seeing you on Monday at the office. We can go over the case together."

"Alright Peter. Enjoy your week-end too."

Sara hung up immediately. She didn't like lying to Peter. How was she going to explain Neal's death? The fishy dinner would certainly not cover it.

She looked at her companions with a hard stare. She had lied for them, they now owed her an explanation, and it better be good.

"Sara, thank you for lying for us. Bella here will explain everything. I'm going to New York," Edward said as he took the steps leading to the lane.

Sara looked as he left, towards the car she thought. But Edward actually started running, so fast he disappeared in a few seconds.

"How… How did he do that?" She stuttered, watching towards the place where Edward had vanished.

"Sara, we need to talk. Edward is a vampire and in order to save Neal's life, he bit him to turn him into a vampire too," Bella explained. She had decided to be forthright.

*-*-*-*

Sara was sitting in a comfortable armchair by the chimney. The room was rather dark but it suited her mood. She needed a calm setting and time to think.

Bella had just told her such an unbelievable story that even three hours later she still couldn't decide if she should believe the young girl or if she was totally crazy.

It had started with the word vampire, then the story had kept getting more incredible by the minute. She told about a special diet, about extraordinary gifts that covered 'reading minds' and 'foretelling the future' and even 'soothing' people. She ended her tale with the story of a family with a normal life, in a small town, except that no one in that family was a human being.

Then, she had told her an ancient story where vampires and magic were mixed; the outcome of it being the creation of the jade chalice that was stolen from the museum. A chalice that apparently was supposed to allow a vampire to turn into a human being.

Afterwards, she had explained that Edward had bitten Neal to prevent him from dying. He was hoping to use the chalice to make him human again.

At that point, Sara had begged her to stop; her brain couldn't take anymore. She usually thought of herself as an open minded person, but this time she was at a loss. On the other hand, she had seen Edward disappear so fast that she was forced to admit that at least part of the tale had some truth in it.

Bella had understood her need to be alone and had left for a while. She went to purchase some groceries, and since her return, she was sitting in the swing chair, reading a book on the terrace.

Sara went to Neal's room. He was on the bed, unmoving, pale, still wearing the previous evening clothes, covered in blood. She went to the bed to watch him from up close. Although Edward had told her that he was indeed alive, she found it difficult to believe. He didn't seem to be breathing and he hadn't moved an inch since he had been settled on the bed. His face was as gorgeous as ever and his sleep allowed her to see an innocence she never got to see when he was awake. Always on the look-out…

She thought back to dinner. Several times she had wanted to ask how Neal had met Edward and Bella, each time the conversation had drifted to other topics. She hadn't paid attention at the time. Neal was good at keeping conversations and the evening had been really nice. She now understood that he had used his conman talents and had deflected the conversation every single time to avoid the topic. They probably hadn't come up with a plausible reason and Neal had preferred to simply derail the conversation, abusing of his smile and talent to tell stories. What would happen when he woke up? Would he still be the same?

She needed to talk to Bella; she needed to know more about this. She went to find the young woman on the terrace.

"Bella…"

"Yes, Sara. Do you need something?"

"No, thanks. Can we go for a walk? I need to clear my head, unless we cannot leave Neal alone?"

"The transformation takes three days, from what I know. Neal won't be moving before."

During their walk Bella told Sara about her encounter with Edward; how she had found out he was a vampire, the amount of control requested so that Edward wouldn't kill her, even for a single kiss. Blushing, she told her they had never made love yet because Edward didn't think he could control his strength and was afraid to hurt her.

She insisted on the fact that he hated his being a vampire and that the chalice had given him the unhoped-for chance of starting a new life. She finally confessed that before they had found the chalice she had asked Edward that he changed her into a vampire so that they could spend eternity together.

At first, Sara thought that Bella was totally unconscious for starting a relationship with such a dangerous being. The crush of a teenager… Then, as she told some stories, Sara understood that Bella was totally, and head over heels, in love with Edward and would do anything to stay with him. A little bit as the way Neal used to act around Kate, committing totally insane thefts for her. Or maybe even her; in love with Neal although she knew exactly who he was… and the risks it represented for their relationship. Knowing Neal's tender heart, she could easily guess why he had accepted to help them, even if it meant stretching his pact with Peter. And he had probably been fascinated by the fact of actually meeting a vampire.

When they came back from their walk, Sara's mind was a bit clearer. She still had quite a few important questions. What was going to happen to Neal? What if the chalice couldn't actually turn vampires into human beings? What if this was only a legend? They needed to wait for Edward's return for an answer; Bella had told Sara everything she knew.

The vampire was back by day fall.

* * *

The following day was peaceful. Upon her request, Edward and Bella left Sara alone in the cabin. They went to visit the area, in the vampire's way: Bella, holding to Edward's back, and Edward running through the forest. He took her to a beautiful waterfall, climbed with her to the top of the trees. Just like they did in Forks, so that she could see the beauty of the area.

He still couldn't get over how easily Bella accepted his life; maybe she was a descendent of Alyna; were the women of that family doomed to love a vampire? On the contrary, Sara was even more distant since he had talked to her after his return from New York, telling her about the vampire world. She kept him at a distance, avoiding as much as possible being alone with him. If Bella hadn't been there, the woman would have probably left by now. He understood her predicament. His only goal, now, was to turn Neal into a human again. It was obvious that Neal's new status would mean the end of their love story. He had set all his hopes on the chalice; he really hoped the old magician was right and that the chalice would act as it was supposed to. He kept for himself a decision he had made: Neal would use the chalice first. If the chalice only worked for one vampire, then it would be him.

When they came back, Sara asked more questions again and Edward tried to be as straightforward as possible. He explained the transformation process. Three days elapsed between the bite and the awakening; it was the time required by the venom to complete its deed. When the person woke up, he hadn't changed; the only visible difference was in the color of the eyes, turned blood red. His beauty would be enhanced, and Edward was thinking that Neal was going to be an amazingly good looking vampire. The two main issues they would be facing were the strength of the newborn and his blood thirst. He was going to have to ask Bella and Sara to leave the cabin and go back to New York. He couldn't put them in danger.

When the sun started to set, Edward finally heard the thoughts of the two people he was expecting. 'We should be there in about five minutes, Edward.'

"I have something to tell you," Edward said, mostly worried by Sara's reaction. Bella watched him with a suspicious frown.

"My parents, Carlisle and Esme, will be here in a few minutes."

Sara was the only one to react. "Great, two more vampires! Well, the more the merrier I guess."

This failed attempt at humor was her only way to hide her panic. What if this whole story was a setup? What if the vampires only wanted to get fresh blood? She needed the car keys and she needed to get out of there as fast as possible. Bella went to her and Sara stepped back.

"Bella, stay away from me!" She told the girl.

She went to the living room, got her purse and the keys that were resting on the table by the entry and opened the door.

She wasn't expecting the view behind the door. A beautiful couple, almost unreal, was on the door step. The man was watching her with compassion. As for the woman, it looked as if she had the wisdom of all the mothers on earth in her eyes. She came forward and hugged Sara.

Sara lost it and dissolved in tears, still in Esme's arms. The older woman held her and helped her inside. The three women spent a long time together. Weirdly enough, despite the coolness of her skin, Sara didn't let go of Esme's hand. She couldn't understand how this woman she had never seen before could make her feel better only with her eyes. Although she was a vampire, she was acting like a real mother. And she needed that feeling now that everything that she had held true so far was being shattered.

During that time, Edward and Carlisle went by Neal's side, still lying on the bed. Carlisle confirmed that the transformation was going smoothly and Neal would be waking up in the afternoon the following day. They took the opportunity to change his clothes and clean all traces of the mugging.

Edward told him about his arrangements in New York when he had gone back. He had rented a house in the Upper West Side to have a place where to conduct the ceremony. Alice and the others would wait there. He had also arranged to extend their stay at the cabin. Carlisle was upset with the idea of taking a newborn to New York but Edward explained they couldn't avoid it because of Neal's tracking anklet. Carlisle blamed Edward for getting two human beings involved in his quest. Yet, they couldn't do anything about it now.

As he was about to go outside to hunt, Edward suddenly froze and cast a glance to the couch where the three women were still sitting. Sara seemed barely calmed down. Her heart might not survive this new encounter.

"Sara, Bella, you are about to make the most unlikely meeting of your life," he said as he opened the door to their new guest.

* * *

  
End chapter 3

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Young vampire, you are quite difficult to follow. It is a good thing that the chalice's magic allows me to track it wherever it lies," the old man by the door sighed.

Even Carlisle was astounded. He would have never thought he would ever meet that man.

Sara was looking at the new addition at a loss. Who was this old man? How on earth did he make it there? She hadn't heard any car. And had he just talked about magic?

"Ladies, forgive my breach of good manners. Let me introduce myself: Mirlino Dipandragoni, as I am known nowadays. However, I still prefer the name I was given in the past: Emrys. You may have heard of me by the name of Merlin."

"Emrys, you already know my fiancé Bella, and our friend Sara. You have seen both of them in New York before. May I introduce my parents, Carlisle and Esme?" Edward answered politely.

"The famous Carlisle Cullen, the only known vegetarian vampire, after the one for whom I made the chalice. The one who created a family, thus defying the authorities of your world. I must admit your story is quite fascinating. I am honored to finally meet you," the old man said with a bow of his head.

"I am honored, Emrys. Meeting in person the magician that was supposed to be only a legend is quite a privilege and a huge honor. I hope we will have time to discuss."

"Don't we have all eternity?"

While the vampires and the magician greeted each other, as any normal human being, Bella and Sara remained dumbfounded.

Bella was fascinated by the fact that she was actually meeting a magician. Her meeting with the vampires was allowing her again to live a new extraordinary experience. She was in the middle of a story that was so worth being lived, so thrilling, so different from her little mundane life; she didn't mind the risks it entailed. She wouldn't exchange her place for anything in the world. Thousands of questions rushed to her mind, she hoped she would be able to ask some of them.

As for Sara, she was at a loss again. She wasn't sure she was at ease with the vampires yet, and now there was also a magician. Please God, let me wake up from this nightmare. However, a detail came to her mind.

"You… you are the person who signed the voucher to get the chalice to the exhibition… Why?" Sara managed to ask.

"Indeed, it was I," the magician answered. "As for the why, let us sit, I have a long story to tell you, and my legs are not what they used to be."

Hence, the magician told them the whole story about the chalice. He disclosed that he had visited London quite a few times during Alyna and Nicholas wedding, making sure everything was fine for them. His face grew dark when he told them about their death, as if he felt responsible for their demise. He had missed them by a few days. Unfortunately, he only found the corpses and never managed to find Nicholas again. The vampire had left England. Wounded by this new failure, the magician had returned to the forest.

An unexpected event happened a few centuries later. The chalice made itself known when it was moved. Always curious, he went to London to see whose hands were holding it. That's how a stupefied Carlisle discovered that he could have met Emrys a long time ago. The magician was satisfied by the new owner of the chalice and didn't try to get it back. Carlisle got a second surprise when he learned that Emrys had been watching him, secretly, keeping track of the first vegetarian vampire. More than once the magician had intended to make himself known, then had changed his mind. However, that's how he found the chalice again when he followed the young vampire to Volterra. The chalice had been buried so deep that its magic was undetectable unless he was really close to it. The hiding was as good as another, so he left it there.

Emrys lost track of Carlisle when he left Europe for the New World. Then a few months back, vampires crossing the forest unintentionally gave him news of the Cullen clan.

This time he decided a meeting was in order. He told them how he had gone back to Volterra to get the chalice. How he had anonymously given the chalice to the museum and taken a new identity to sign the voucher. He was hoping the New York exhibition would draw the vampire's attention.

"Of course, I hadn't anticipated that the chalice would be used again; twice I guess in the aftermath of Thursday's evening."

While some of them were trying hard to make sense of this new story, Carlisle was enjoying every second of the magician's presence. He was fascinated by his tale and overjoyed when the old man invited him to visit his cave in Camlann.

Feeling the magician was about to leave, Edward came to ask for a favor.

"Emrys, would you have a magic solution to help us control the strength, or even better, the blood thirst of a newborn?" He dared to ask.

The magician scratched his head for a few seconds, mumbled a few words then beckoned to Edward that he was ready. Edward took him by Neal's side. He could see firsthand the magician acting, hearing that unknown language mentioned by Nicholas, seeing the eyes go yellow. He couldn't believe only three months ago Carlisle was reading him a story from an old dusty manuscript.

"There, he should be less of a problem. Of course, it will not deter him from his need for blood, but he should be easier to control before he becomes human again."

"Thank you very much for all your help, Emrys."

"You are welcome, young man. Your story with Bella reminds me a lot of Nicholas and Alyna. I hope you will meet a happier ending," the magician concluded in a sad voice.

They bid farewell by the door. Carlisle and Esme greeted him until their next meeting; Bella gave him a light peck on the cheek that had the old man blushing. Sara only waved at him. The magician vanished in a second, and some wondered if the meeting had ever really happened.

* * *

_ Sunday July 6th, the Catskills _

Neal was still lying on the bed. Unmoving, impassive. The poison injected by the sharp teeth of the vampire was flowing in his blood, invading his body, spreading until it reached every single cell. Although he was unconscious, Neal was going through hell. The burning feeling was unbearable. It had started in his lower body and it had now invaded all his being. It felt as his body was going to burst into flames, disappear into aches; it would be a blessing, at least the pain would vanish. Please, make it stop! He yelled again and again in his head. He wasn't aware of time but he felt like it had been an eternity since the pain started. He wanted it over.

Then, as violently as it had appeared, the pain dissolved all of a sudden. His heart had stopped beating. Neal Caffrey was now a vampire.

Waiting by his side, Edward and Carlisle observed him. The dreaded moment of Neal's awakening was getting closer.

The two men went to the living room.

"Esme, it is time to leave now. Drive Sara and Bella to town. Neal will wake up soon."

"But…" Sara complained. She didn't want to leave Neal alone at such a time.

"Sara, as I explained to you, the strength of a newborn is extraordinary. Carlisle and I will barely be able to restrain him. His thirst for blood will be so great, you and Bella are going to be in danger if you remain here. If he ever killed or even hurt you, Neal would never forgive himself. You cannot let him face that," Edward explained.

Sara nodded slowly. Esme took her arm gently and the women left the house.

"Let's go to town and have dinner. It will change your minds," she said giving a smile to Bella.

Back in the room, the two vampires talked about their meeting with the magician. Edward was glad he had been lucky enough to live that incredible meeting before he became human; he hoped he would remember that to tell about it to his children.

Carlisle was already planning his future visit to England. Edward could hear all the questions he had in store. He was happy Carlisle could live such an encounter, he loved new experiences so much. He couldn't help feeling some regret when he realized he wouldn't be there; but nothing compared to the chance of leaving his vampire life behind.

"We will soon know the extent of Emrys' magic," Carlisle said looking at his 'son'.

Neal had heard it all. First a conversation, then a sound, leaves rustling in the trees, a bird singing… How could he hear the sounds so clearly? It felt like the bird was right by his head.

He opened his eyes. A man of stunning beauty was by his side. Who was he? A name came back to his mind: Edward.

Turning his head, he discovered an unknown room. How did he get there? His memory was sketchy. He frowned trying to go back to the last thing he remembered.

Dinner! The four of them had gone out for dinner. Then… they had been mugged, stupid guys who when after the girls. They had taught them a lesson, they had scrambled away hurriedly. He smiled glad of the outcome, then paled taking a hand to his chest.

He didn't feel any pain, yet he now perfectly remembered the knife protruding from his chest. How did he survive that? He raised his eyes to Edward, still watching in silence.

He looked around him. Where was he? How long had he been unconscious? A wave of fear engulfed him.

Why didn't he feel his heart thumping hard? He should be feeling the pressure of his blood as it rushed in panic. Why couldn't he feel his heart?

A freezing cold washed over him. He looked at Edward again.

"No…" Neal said in a cutting low voice. "You wouldn't have dared…"

He jumped from the bed with a strength and speed that would have amazed him if he had paused to consider it. For the moment the wrath was stronger than anything else.

He pounced on Edward like a mad man. The vampire was expecting it; he knew Neal was more dangerous than ever. The newborns had an unequaled strength and power; it was the reason he had made everybody leave New York.

Even with his many years of experience Neal was still a fierce opponent for him, and Edward didn't want to hurt him. He also knew Neal was mostly driven by fear; he needed to give him time to gather himself. They fought for a while, pushing furniture aside, breaking some trinkets; Edward drove him out to spare the furniture and they ended up on the terrace. Edward could rely on his experience while Neal although stronger fought clumsily, it was the only leverage Edward had to restrain him. Carlisle was standing close, ready to help Edward. They wanted to give Neal the opportunity to unwind his rage before they stopped him for good. Finally, the two men tackled him down, and effectively immobilized him against the ground; Neal couldn't move an inch.

"Let go of me!" Neal shouted.

"Once you have calmed down." Edward dropped his voice, soothing. "Neal, I know you are terrified, but let me talk to you. I wouldn't have done it without a good reason."

"I didn't ask for anything!"

"What do you remember?" Carlisle asked.

"Who are you?" Neal snarled, trying to get rid of the iron hands holding him down.

"Hello, Neal. I'm afraid we haven't been introduced. My name is Carlisle Cullen."

Neal stopped wrestling to look at the man. Carlisle, Edward's father. He hadn't imagined him that young, nor that good looking. Were all vampires that perfect?

"Edward's father," he murmured.

"Indeed."

Neal sighed and deflated, lying on the ground against which Carlisle and Edward were still holding him.

"Can we let you go now?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

The vampires stepped back and Neal rose slowly. He looked around, assessing the damage they had done, titled furniture, broken porcelain.

"How are you feeling Neal?" Carlisle asked.

Neal frowned, thinking hard, trying to determine what he felt. "Honestly? I have no idea…"

Edward and Carlisle observed him intrigued. After his violent awakening, Neal looked now quite peaceful and calm.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked.

Neal reacted, surprised by the question; then realized he was indeed starving, actually more like thirsty.

"I must say I am." He looked at the place again and realized where they were. "This is the cabin I rented for our week-end… Where are Sara and Bella?" He asked the men suddenly.

The two men exchanged a glance that didn't go unnoticed.

"What happened?" Neal asked worried.

"Nothing, they are both fine. We only got them away for a few hours. Neal, we need to talk to you about some aspects related to your newborn status."

"Newborn?" Neal repeated with a laugh.

"As a vampire, yes."

Carlisle started talking. He was older, more experienced; it was easier for him to explain to Neal what to expect. They told him about Merlin's visit, his promise that the chalice would indeed make them human beings again. Apparently, his spell to make Neal more manageable had worked. They needed to test one thing: his blood thirst.

Carlisle stepped away and came back with a dark container. Neal straightened, smelling the air, pupils dilated. Edward was observing him closely.

"Neal?"

"That's blood right?" Neal asked with a weird look, both excited and slightly disgusted at the same time.

Edward was watching him dumbfounded. Neal should have jumped from the couch and grabbed the container, attracted by the blood and the hunger he should feel. Yet, while it was obvious the liquid was appealing -he was literally bouncing-, he seemed to be able to control his instinct. Neal saw the weird look the vampire was giving him.

"What…?" Neal finally asked annoyed.

"You remember Carlisle explaining that the thirst for blood is an uncontrollable need?" Neal nodded. "You don't feel like getting that container to drink the blood?"

"Yes, of course. The smell is absolutely intoxicating, a lovely perfume." Neal closed his eyes enjoying the pleasure, almost drooling. "It's pure heaven… but it doesn't mean I should act as some barbarian," Neal concluded.

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other. Once again Merlin had deserved his reputation. A newborn with that much self-control over his thirst was unheard of. It was going to make their life much easier. Neal would be able to go back to New York without putting anyone in danger. The last test would be Sara and Bella's arrival…

* * *

Esme opened the door, and stood in front of Bella and Sara to protect them. Carlisle and Edward were both by Neal's side. They all waited a few moments in silence.

Sara wanted to go to Neal but Esme stopped her. The red head watched Neal. His skin was a ghastly white and his eyes had a scary color, yet Neal was more beautiful than ever. There was a grace and nobility that turned him into a piece of art. If he was stunning before, he had now reached a perfection only seen in the most prestigious paintings by Michael Angelo. He could seduce the whole world before, not a single creature was going to resist him now.

"Neal…" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Sara, I…" Neal stopped himself, not knowing what he could say.

"I know. They told me."

"Did you ask Edward to do it?"

"No, I did," Bella explained.

"For me," Sara added. "Forgive me, it was a selfish thing to do…" she said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"To save my life?" Neal was livid, but it was difficult to say if it was his new complexion or the incredible experience he was going through.

Surprised, but glad to realize that Neal didn't show any intention of pouncing on the girls, Esme entered the room and let them through.

"Let's sit," Carlisle suggested. "I guess we need to talk."

"Good idea. I think I need a coffee." Neal felt Edward's eyes on his neck and turned around.

The young man had a hint of a smile on his lips. Something was amusing him greatly. Neal turned to Sara when he heard her scratching her throat, then moaned.

"No coffee right?" He went to the couch and let himself down heavily. "Do you think I can get a sick day? Peter is going to kill me…"

"Oh my god, Peter!" Sara exclaimed. She rushed to her purse to get her phone.

Neal looked at her at a loss.

"Neal, this is Sunday evening. You are supposed to be back in New York tomorrow morning. We need to tell Peter you won't be there."

"I cannot lie to Peter," Neal answered almost automatically.

He let his head drop again the couch groaning. From the beginning of this story, he had kept treading on the fine line of his agreement with Peter. On the other hand, he couldn't really call to let him know he was now a vampire and thus couldn't be at the office on Monday morning.

"Hello Peter, this is Sara."

Back in New York, Peter was surprised by the call. Sara calling him on Sunday evening wasn't good news. Instinctively, he turned his laptop on and launched Neal's GPS data.

"Good evening, Sara. How was your week-end?"

"Not at all what I expected…" Sara answered, then realized this was entirely true.

"Is Neal all right?" Peter asked slightly worried.

"No, not really. Actually we still are at the cabin. I don't think he should travel tonight. Peter, do you think you could extend his radius for one more day?"

Peter frowned at the screen. Neal was indeed at the cabin. He accelerated the data backwards to their arrival on Thursday; actually Neal had never left the cabin at all.

"He's been sick since Thursday? Did you call a doctor?"

"No, Neal didn't want me to. He keeps saying he's been through worse. I've never seen him like that, he's… green."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Huh… just a minute. He was in the bathroom again…"

Peter winced. He didn't really care for that many details. Still, he couldn't help having doubts. Sara had called him on Friday morning to let him know that Neal was sick. If he gave him one more day, that would be a four days holiday. He didn't put it past Neal to have prepared the whole set up from the beginning. Peter was never sure that the conman wasn't coning him again.

Meanwhile, Neal was shaking his head while Sara silently scolded at him to pick up the phone. He sighed and took the mobile phone.

"Hi, Peter." He said in a dark voice.

"Neal? Sara tells me you're not feeling well?"

"That's one way of putting it. Which makes me think that I am going to ask for a new permission. I don't think this one counts as one…" Neal added faking a tired voice.

"I don't think so, nice try though. But I'll contact the Marshals to let them know you are staying up there one more day. But on Tuesday, I want you at the office even if you have to come in an ambulance," he threatened.

"All right Peter, I'll be there."

"Take care. Bye."

"Bye, Peter."

Neal hung up and gave the phone back to Sara. He didn't like lying to Peter. He looked at the Cullens who were watching him. What a mess…

Neal put his head between his hands trying to sort his thoughts. He looked up suddenly.

"I'll never know what I look like!" He blurted.

"What?" Edward asked taken aback.

"Vampires do not reflect on mirrors…" Neal complained.

Sara giggled and turned to Bella. "That's very Neal. He turns into a vampire but what he is worried about is how he looks."

"More myth…" Edward sighed. Neal seemed to have quite an exhaustive knowledge of the vampire mythology. "Tell me, have you read every single book ever published on vampires while you were on prison or what? I've never met someone knowing that much about us… well… legend wise anyway."

"Days are long when you're in a ten by twelve cell," Neal mumbled.

Edward took the silver tray that was resting on the table by his side and handed it to his son.

"So, you like your looks?"

Neal watched himself with care. He hadn't really changed. Except that he was deathly pale and his eyes were red, bloodshot. He gave a tentative smile but it looked weird on the white face. He looked… sick. He sighed moving the tray to watch his profile, then he set it on the table.

"Oh no… You've got to be kidding!" Edward laughed.

"About what?"

Edward pointed to the tray and Neal blushed deeply as he understood what Edward meant. He wondered if he was really blushing or if it was just a feeling, but he was feeling too ill at ease to dare take the tray again to check.

Edward started laughing out loud. Sara looked at Bella.

"What's wrong with him?"

Bella scoffed. "You'll have to get used to that. He probably read something in Neal's mind and it doesn't look like he is willing to share," Bella grumbled.

Neal had his eyes down and seemed fascinated by his hands while Edward was trying to stifle his laugh. But every time he managed to stop, Neal's mind came up with a new detail and he started again

"Edward!" Bella protested. "May I remind you that normal people do not read minds? So you either share or else you leave the room, it is quite annoying."

Edward raised an eyebrow at Neal. "May I?"

Neal gave a defeated sigh and crumbled on the couch. "Go ahead, knock yourself out; anyway I'm dead, so what's a little humiliation…"

Edward almost burst out again but managed to control his laugh.

"Unwillingly, Neal has just thought about an incident of his past…" Edward looked at Neal to check the information, "in Italy. He had seduced a charming lady who had invited him to her chambers. The problem occurred when the father came to the room unexpectedly…"

Neal fidgeted on the couch wishing he could melt in it.

"… And Neal had to escape butt naked. All he managed to grab to hide his… modesty was a silver tray, much like this one." Edward bit his lip to ward off a new laughing fit. "In the dead of November, on a balcony with a tray for clothing, I'm guessing it was pretty chilly out there…"

Everybody laughed and Neal joined in, shame wouldn't kill him anyway.

"I still had a lovely evening before the father showed up," he concluded watching Edward.

* * *

Exhausted, Sara and Bella went to bed. The vampires staid up talking, then Edward proposed to Neal to go outside.

First hesitant, Neal started testing his new capabilities. He jumped in the trees, ran to test his speed, let himself fall from impressive heights. His body was indestructible; the fear dissolved as he tested his new limits. He felt totally high, like he was drugged, lightheaded, nothing was impossible. He screamed in sheer joy for this new extraordinary body.

He was brutally stopped when his anklet signaled he had overstepped his radius. He froze and jumped back. The light turned green again and he looked at his ankle as if the part didn't belong to his body. Reality caught with him suddenly and he let himself drop to the ground, sitting against a tree.

Edward appeared by his side and Neal jumped in surprise. "How do you do that?"

"What?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Appearing out of nowhere! You don't have an invisibility gift, do you?" Neal's eyes glowed in a renewed interest.

"No, you're just forgetting I have been living this for a long time. You'll learn too."

Neal frowned. "I thought this was temporary."

"It's your choice Neal."

Edward had made his a long time ago. Neal had to make his own decisions.

"All right, now that you've had your fun playing Tarzan in the trees, let's get serious. Aren't you hungry?"

"As a matter of fact I am starving."

"Good. So, what I like…" Edward stopped when he saw Neal going slightly green. "Neal, do you have a problem?"

Neal swallowed hard. "I just realized how I am going to feed. I don't think I'm ready for that yet…"

"That's not an option. Furthermore, you need to feed before hunger gets so strong you cannot control yourself anymore."

Neal thought he was going to puke. The exhilaration he had felt a while earlier had melted like snow, replaced by a terror right out of an Allan Edgar Poe's novel. He nodded trying to fight the sickness.

"You're still very young; it'll come naturally. Let's go hunting, your instinct will drive you, you'll see."

"How often do I need to feed? How am I going to do in New York?" Neal asked suddenly horrified.

"We'll find a solution. There must be slaughter houses close to the city, we'll find blood. Carlisle always keeps some at home."

"Yeah, right. Bottle of blood, between the milk and the beer, just like in any old fridge…" Neal muttered.

They fed on the elks of the forest, then went back to the cabin, waiting for the sun to rise. Neal went to change -his shirt was stained with blood-, he couldn't help send an envious glance to Edward who was spotless. He still had a lot to learn.

* * *

When Sara went to the living room intending to have breakfast, Edward and Neal were on the terrace, in the sun, laying on deck chairs, discussing animatedly. Those two had probably enough stories to tell each other to spend the eternity talking. But what stunned Sara was the light. The two men were glowing, literally. She had never seen anything like it. It was as if each cell of their bodies was reflecting the light as a diamond in the sun.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Bella had arrived by her side.

"It's…" She searched for the proper word. 'Magnificent' didn't even begin to describe it; it was surreal, magical, unearthly.

"That's why vampires are creatures of the night," Bella carried on. "Human beings are not ready for that kind of vision."

"How do you manage?"

"How do I manage what?"

"This life… just as if it was normal. Your fiancé sitting on a terrace, talking to a friend… and glowing."

Bella smiled, eyes vague, admiring her boyfriend, her heart filled with pure happiness. Sara looked at her and smiled too. Love, love with a capital L. Bella was irreversibly, definitively in love with her vampire. Nothing else mattered.

She watched Neal. She loved him with all her heart but their relationship wasn't that crystal-clear. And now that he was different, she couldn't help being scared. Not by Neal as a vampire, but by their relationship, their future. What if the chalice didn't work? Would she be willing to stand by him just like Bella?

Neal must have felt he was being watched and Sara jerked realizing that maybe he had actually felt, smelled, her. The information the vampires had given her was twirling in her mind, but she seemed to recall that their sense of smell was heightened. He looked at her and rose smiling. Edward rose too, ready to step in.

Neal went to the glass doors that separated him from Sara; he flashed back to a similar situation. Jail. Kate saying good bye. He got closer to the window and put his hand on the glass. Sara moved and put her hand on the other side, watching him with sad eyes. They hadn't been allowed to get close since Neal had… changed.

Edward was on edge. He still couldn't believe Neal's self-control; he was expecting to see him snap any minute and they all would face the worst. For now though, the loving gaze he was giving Sara was too moving for him to interrupt them. Those two did love each other. How was Sara going to face their situation?

Neal walked to the open door, fingers sliding on the glass, Sara mirroring his movements. They finally found each other face to face, no obstacle between them. They watched their hands as they left the window to reach each other. Neal's fingers were ice cold and Sara jerked her hand away as if she had been burned, then brought a finger to caress the sparkling skin, almost expecting to feel a special fabric to the skin. His hand was as soft as ever and the glint was surreal.

"You're afraid of me?" Neal asked in a serious voice.

Sara winced. "No… yes… I don't know." She sighed deeply. "Oh Neal, I don't know how I feel. A few days ago, all I knew about vampires were Bella Lugosi and cartoon vampires turning into bats at night." She stopped and stared wide-eyed.

"No," Neal answered with a laugh. "I do not turn into a bat at night."

His laugh relieved the tension and he took his hand to Sara's face. Edward, standing six feet back, pounced.

"Edward, I'm not going to hurt Sara," Neal said turning his head to the vampire and begging for some intimacy with his eyes.

The vampire nodded and stepped back. Neal took Sara's hand and led her to the deck chairs where he had been sitting a moment before with Edward. They needed to talk.

Edward entered the living room; he really wanted to trust Neal, but he couldn't help worrying. For as long as they existed, the first months of a vampire were always an ordeal, usually littered with corpses. Neal was defying everything he knew, everything he had witnessed; leaving him alone with Sara rattled him deeply.

Bella went to him and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Leave them alone for a while, they need to talk. Sara is so confused."

Edward gave her a smile. "I know, you are right, but I find it hard not to keep watch."

"I guess you can keep an ear from a distance?" Bella suggested.

Edward nodded and listened in.

"You realize that with your new… capabilities, you could disappear, leave New York, the FBI. The Marshals would never get you. They never did before."

"There's still Peter."

"I know how much you admire him, but even Peter would be hard put to find you."

Neal nodded with a grunt.

"Are you sure it is wise to go back to New York?"

"I have to."

They fell silent.

Bella went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She came back moments later to ask Sara if she wanted to eat. Edward was laughing in silence.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"Neal just told Sara that he might buy a cape." He shook his head amused. "I guess he is feeling better if he can joke about it."

Bella waved at Sara and the two women went inside to have some food.

* * *

They had agreed to drive back to New York at the end of the afternoon. In the meantime, Neal decided to visit the surroundings with Sara. Of course, his two miles radius didn't allow them to go very far, but the cabin was deep enough in the forest that they still could go for a stroll in the nature.

The two women climbed on the vampires' backs and they prepared to go running.

"Close your eyes," Bella suggested to Sara.

"Why?" The red head asked.

Bella didn't have time to answer but Sara understood the advice. The landscape started to move at an incredible speed, the trees almost grazing her. It was frightening and exhilarating at the same time. She wondered how Neal could dodge the trees at that speed; she yelled and tightened her arms around his neck when he jumped down from a cliff as if it was just a sidewalk. She then realized that Neal was going in a huge circle. Apparently he had identified the range of his radius and was making the most of it.

The two vampires seemed to defy each other, daring, jumping over obstacles, skating around the trees, casting amused glances. They finally stopped on the top of a bluff. The forest stretched under their feet. Bella, although used to these runs, let herself crumple to the ground, shaken. Sara grabbed Neal's arm when she felt her legs quiver underneath her.

Neal watched her with shining eyes. "You're ok?" He asked.

She nodded, not able to talk yet. The ride had been extraordinary, the adrenaline rush powerful. He smiled at her realizing she needed a few minutes to calm down and he helped her sit by Bella's side.

He jerked his head up suddenly and looked at Edward.

"Okay, let's go," the vampire answered to the unspoken question.

They had just smelled an elk. Edward felt relieved by Neal's interest in hunting. He was way too good-mannered for a newborn. This reaction was normal and as long as he got interested by animals, there were fewer risks for the two women.

Sara watched the two men leave. Neal had a huge smile on his face, drunk with happiness, his pupils wide. He's high, she thought. Then realized that this was it, exactly. She didn't know what king of hormones or enzymes or god knew what ran in Neal's blood, but he was acting as if had taken a drug. His vampire body could finally match the brilliance of his brain; he had reached a fulfillment that he had probably never even contemplated before.

She swallowed painfully. She was going to lose him again. A year earlier she had left him, torn between her heart and her reason. Finding the treasure had destroyed her. Her reason couldn't warrant the theft, her heart couldn't bear to hurt him. She had settled for a middle way; leaving him to satisfy her moral integrity, not incriminating him to spare her heart.

And here she was again, facing a Neal she couldn't follow. Her heart told her she wanted to remain by his side; her reason said she would be a hindrance for him. This vampire status was going to allow Neal to go forward with his brainiest schemes. She was sure he had given up on some thefts because his body couldn't go as far as his brain. Now that the limits had been changed, he would need to test them. His anklet wouldn't stop him for long; no one, not even Peter, could stop him now.

Bella watched her worriedly. She could see the emotions flowing on Sara's face; she understood the older woman felt lost. She put a hand to her shoulder.

"Everything will turn out fine, Sara. He loves you. He'll make the right decision."

"How can you be so sure? You don't know him."

"No, of course I don't. But his being a vampire doesn't change who he is deep inside. He just needs time. He needs you by his side to fathom what to do."

Sara nodded, still unsure. She jumped when she felt a light hand on her shoulder. Edward and Neal were back. The color of their eyes had changed and there was a small stain of blood on Neal's shirt; Sara couldn't help a wince. No need to ask where they had been. Neal seemed more subdued though, even slightly ill at ease.

"Let's go back," Edward suggested.

The sun was starting to go down. They had to pack their stuff, close the cabin, and drive back to New York. Edward would drive, Neal sitting on the passenger seat, belt securely fastened. The girls would travel in the back seat. They could sleep if the traffic was jammed up and their return was longer than expected. Most importantly, he didn't want to let Neal sit in the back with Sara. No need taking risks, even on a full stomach.

 

* * *

 

End Chapter 4

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Monday night, Central Park, New York_

 

Neal jumped from tree to tree enjoying his strength and flexibility. He had always taken care of his body, turning it into a fine tool. When his smile wasn’t enough he needed to be able to rely on his body to escape the dangers he sometimes faced.

But this new life was exhilarating. Here he was, strolling at night in Central Park, feeling totally safe, and moving at an incredible speed. He jumped down from a tall tree and breathed deeply. Even the air of New York tasted different. He leaned against the tree, putting his hands against the bark, feeling the life of the little creatures that lived there. He cast a glance at his anklet. He couldn’t go on these outings too often. Chances that Peter checked his GPS at three in the morning were low, but if he checked the whole day he was bound to ask him what he was doing outside at that time of the night.

He jumped toward a grove, just for the fun of it. A squirrel scrambled away. Neal finally sat on the top of the Belvedere.

The night in New York had something magical in it. The lights everywhere created a halo in the sky. The sounds of the city made it to the park, deserted at such an odd hour.

He thought back to the few heists gone wrong, those he had to forego. With his new abilities, new possibilities appeared, thefts he wouldn’t even have contemplated. He didn’t really want to steal the pieces. As Mozzie had said, they had more wealth than they could spend in a lifetime. The Treasure (half of it now) was there, their white whale, the answer to all their wishes.

But he didn’t want to retire on a beach in his thirties. He needed the adrenaline, the danger, the challenge. The fun wasn't so much in stealing, than being able to prove himself he could do it.

With these gifts he could have loads of fun. And thanks to that particular ability to live between human being without feeling like killing them, he could certainly keep working with the FBI. He had a smile thinking of the improbable situation where he would be looking for clues to chase himself. A life full of promises, adventure… How could Edward give all that up?

He jumped down from the roof and went towards his apartment. Edward had told him to drink enough blood before going to the FBI. His control was off-the-scale, but better be safe than worry.

He had purchased blue contact lenses. Usually, when he used contacts they were meant to hide his particularly blue eyes and mask his identity! They weren’t exactly the same shade, but he was hoping no one would pay too much attention. He had also to prepare his clothes. His skin was so white he was bound to scare people; he’d better find a color that would somehow subdue the effect. Fortunately, Sara had called to tell Peter he had been sick. He could pretend he wasn’t feeling that good yet.

Honestly, why were vampires so pale? That was one part of the mythology he would have gladly done without.

When he arrived home, he was surprised to find a small bag with blood bottles on the terrace, along with a note: "Don't forget to drink before going to work tomorrow. Edward."

His 'father' was really going overboard for him…

* * *

_ Tuesday morning, FBI office _

Neal stopped in front of the glass doors to the 21st floor offices. He hadn’t wanted to risk the subway and had come running. That had been fun, taking the smaller streets and alleys, avoiding the main streets where his speed would have been noticed. He had straightened his clothes before entering the building, he wasn’t even breathing hard.

The presence of so many people was making him nervous; time to enter the act. He took a deep breath, totally useless, but his human habits were still very strong, and he pushed the door open.

Peter must have been monitoring his arrival; he was waiting by the stairs. He waved him up as soon as Neal lifted his head. Here we go. How long would it take before Peter’s particular instinct kicked in and he realized something was wrong? He needed time. He suddenly thought that coming back to New York maybe hadn’t been such a good idea; he should have remained in the Catskills. Hiding his new status as a vampire was bound to be more difficult than he had anticipated.

He squared his shoulder and gave Peter a smile, going toward the stairs. The agent had gone back to his desk and was waiting for him resolutely.

"So you had a nice week-end…" he said with a caustic tone, not looking up from the document he was signing.

"I've known better," Neal mumbled.

Peter lifted his head to look at him and his demeanor changed totally. "Neal, you look like hell."

"Thanks…"

"No, I mean… I should apologize; I was convinced Sara's call was just a set up to get you an extra free day."

Neal winced.

"Are you sure you can work? Do you want to go home?" Peter asked gently.

"Now that I'm here, I'll get some work done. Thanks for caring though."

Peter nodded and Neal went to his desk. Diana was waiting for him by the stairs.

"Hi, Neal! So, how was that week-end?" She asked mockingly. She knew about the permission and the unexpected add-on. Then she watched him. "You look scary."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Neal answered in a dry voice.

Okay, right, he was kind of pale. But did they all need to insist on that point? He went to sit behind his desk before somebody else had anything to say.

They met one hour later in the conference room to go over the files and new cases. Peter went over the different cases, assigned staff and turned to his number one team.

"So, anything new on the chalice theft?"

"Nothing," Diana answered.

"Nada," Jones repeated.

"Not even a little vampire?" Peter joked.

Neal felt himself tense. Why couldn't they stick to rational facts? A theft was usually committed by burglars, human beings lured by riches.

"Neal?" The agent asked surprised by the tension he could feel in his CI.

"What? I wasn't even here!" Neal dryly responded.

Peter blinked, startled by the tone. Diana turned a page on her folder and took her finger to her mouth. Peter who was fixing Neal was astonished by the wave of tension that rippled through the younger man's body. Neal jumped from his chair and made a visible effort to control himself.

"Neal?"

"No, I do not have any information on this case since I spent four days lying in a bed. I will let you know as soon as I gather anything new. Or even better, you know what? I don't think you need me on this case. I'm the expert on arts and forgeries, not monsters!"

Upon those words, he left the conference room, went down the stairs at a neck breaking speed and disappeared in the hall, not bothering to wait for the lift and taking the stairs.

Peter remained still, thunderstruck by his friend's reaction. He clenched his teeth to control his wrath. What had just happened? Neal had been behaving oddly since the beginning of this case, but this was way above and beyond. He deserved to be locked down!

Diana and Jones kept silent, not knowing what to make of the scene and not wanting to embitter the situation.

"Jones, get me the videos from the exhibition on the Saturday of opening. I want them now. You two keep working on the case," Peter ordered as he left the meeting room.

Beside himself, he threw the file on his desk and turned to the window trying to calm down.

Neal had left the office about twenty minutes before when Peter's phone ringed. Still mad, eyes glued to his screen where he was watching, for the third time, Neal talking to a stranger with a weird color of hair, in front of the chalice, he picked the line without checking who was calling.

"What?" He barked on the phone.

"Hi honey, I love you too."

Elizabeth's soft voice, slightly amused, was like a balm to his frayed nerves. If he found a way to bottle the soothing effect of her voice, he would be able to retire and spend the rest of his life on a beach.

"I'm sorry honey," he apologized.

"What did Neal do this time?"

"How do you know it's about Neal?"

"He's the only one that can put you in such frenzy."

"He threw a tantrum and just left the office."

"What did you do to him?"

"What do you mean, what I did?"

"He came here; knowing him he probably came to plead his case by me."

"Did you speak to him?"

"No, he ringed the bell… Is he all right? He was livid…" Elizabeth worried. "But I didn't get a chance to talk to him. Satchmo attacked him out of the blue. I've never seen him react that way, I could barely hold him… and Neal vanished."

Peter exhaled deeply. This was getting out of hand, and he needed to take serious measures. While he was talking to Elizabeth, he had called the GPS data to his screen. Neal was back at his place.

"El, thank you for calling. I'll go see him. Love you, hon." He hung up without giving his wife a chance to answer.

He took his car keys and left the building to drive to June's place. The jammed traffic of the afternoon did nothing to help him calm down. It took him almost an hour to reach the house.

Peter climbed the stairs two at a time; Neal's attitude was really getting on his nerves. His partner had some serious explaining to do. He might be sick but that didn't excuse him, especially leaving the office like he had done. Unbelievable, even from Neal. Why had he gone to Brooklyn? And how had he made it back to his place so fast?

Peter knew Neal like the back of his hand. He knew he was lying… or hiding something at the very least. Neal had told him that he didn't lie to him, and most of the time Peter believed him. But he knew how to obfuscate, transform, hide; he was a conman artist. He would have been a great magician. But Peter wanted facts and the truth, even if you were David Copperfield; he hadn't made it to the head of his unit by just believing cars could disappear. Neal was about to show his tricks or the threat of prison would be on the table again.

He opened the door without knocking and stopped himself for a second. Neal had often complained of Mozzie's bad habit of barging in… especially when the timing was bad. And today Peter was behaving in just the same way.

"Neal?" He called from the door.

No Neal in the room… He cast a glance to the terrace and jumped in surprise, his hand going instinctively to his weapon. He walked slowly toward the glass doors.

Neal –but was it Neal? – was lying on a deckchair. He was glowing… literally, as a mirror in the sun, shining with a sparkling light. His partner jumped in surprise and left the chair at an astounding speed. He crouched by the low wall, ready to bounce. In the shade of a plant he had lost his sparkle and Peter wondered if he had had a vision.

Neal breathed deep when he saw Peter and put back the shirt he had discarded before. A freezing cold had filled his bones after he had left Brooklyn and he had stretched out in the sun on the terrace; the nice warmth of the afternoon had him doze for a while. Apparently vampires didn't sleep but they still could somehow relax… He stood with his hands opened peacefully.

"Would you lower your weapon Peter?" Neal asked. He knew the agent wasn't going to shoot now, but he really didn't like being pointed at, even if a bullet wouldn't hurt him.

Peter lowered his weapon, but didn't move an inch. Neal watched him and had a wince while he sighed. He needed to tell him in a few words what had happened; he would then explain it all.

"Last week, you told me that vampires didn’t exist. For once, I am proving you wrong: you are seeing one, Peter… We need to talk," he said going inside.

Peter stepped back slowly, letting him through, not uttering a word.

Neal opened the fridge to get a beer. Peter had followed him with his eyes but was still glued to the same spot. Neal remembered Edward's first visit. He was going to need something stronger than beer. He closed the fridge and opened the closet above. June had given him a good bottle of old bourbon, 'Byron's favorite' she had said. They were probably going to get it empty by the time Neal was done explaining.

Out of habit he took two glasses and went to sit on the couch. He served a generous helping and gave the tumbler to Peter. On autopilot, the agent came closer, took the glass and emptied it in one gulp. Neal tilted his head. If Peter kept that pace, they were going to need a second bottle very fast.

Peter, still shaken, sat at the other end of the couch.

"How… What… When… You…"

"I've known you to be more articulate Peter," Neal joked unmerciful.

"Mozzie knows?"

Neal burst out laughing. "You see this and all that matters is if Mozzie knows?" He filled his glass again.

Peter didn't say a word. Apparently he still had some trouble getting his mind clear.

"I told you the chalice was linked to vampires…"

"Vampires do not exist," Peter answer automatically.

Neal raised an eyebrow. Considering the situation, that didn't really make sense…

"I don't sleep in a coffin, I don't burn in the sun, garlic around your neck is pointless… yet here I am."

"And I guess getting a silver bullet for my gun won't do it either?"

"Silver bullets are for werewolves, not vampires."

"Friends of yours, I assume?"

"More like mortal enemies, though we did make a truce a while back."

"We?"

"My creator's family."

Peter raised a questioning eyebrow. There were questions he couldn't bring himself to ask.

"The one that changed me into a vampire," Neal explained.

"Right… if vampires exist, why not werewolves," Peter grumbled in a low voice. "And of course you don't indulge in blood when night comes?"

Neal winced. He still had troubles with that particular part of his new life.

Peter turned green. "Actually, I'd rather not know…" he murmured. "Is that why Satchmo went berserk a while back? He could feel it…"

Neal winced. "Yeah, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare your dog."

Unexpectedly, Peter burst out laughing. "You're sorry about my dog? I'm going to need a little bit more than that!"

"Before we go on, I need to introduce you to somebody," Neal said as he got up to get his phone.

He stepped aside a moment to call Edward and came back towards Peter who was looking at the bottom of his glass. He couldn't remember how many glasses he had drunk, probably too many… or maybe not enough…

"Edward will be here in a few minutes," Neal told him. "He is staying at the Waldorf Astoria, he won't be long."

Peter had a little laugh and Neal questioned him with an eyebrow.

"Why am I not surprised that your acquaintances stay at the Waldorf?" He asked with a small smile.

Neal lifted his head as he heard a noise and went to the terrace. Light as a cat, Edward was there.

"How…?" Peter wondered when he saw the visitor greet Neal and come to the living room.

Peter watched the young man and frowned. He was the stranger from the video; the one Neal had been talking to in front of the chalice. He felt a heaviness settle on his stomach. Neal was going to give him an ulcer. The feeling that Neal was hiding something big –bigger– came again, stronger than before. He rose from the couch to meet their visitor.

"Neal, tell me you didn't steal the chalice," Peter said pinching the bridge of his nose to fight the headache he felt coming.

"I did not steal the chalice," Neal replied slowly in a far too neutral voice.

Peter grunted. "All right, let me rephrase that… Tell me you are not involved in the disappearance of the chalice."

The silence spoke for itself and Peter actually whined closing his eyes. "Neal…"

"Neal didn't do it. I borrowed the chalice," Edward explained.

"Borrowed?" Peter asked opening his eyes in surprise.

"I need it for a few days. I will then give it back to the museum in the same state it was before it disappeared."

"Neal…" Peter insisted.

"… May have unwillingly helped me foil the security."

"May have unwillingly?" Peter repeated. "You are worse than he is! And who are you anyway?" Peter shouted, tired of the cryptic discussion.

The two men looked at each other and Neal nodded.

"Peter, please sit down," he said filling his glass again. The agent was going to need it.

Peter sat on the armchair while the two younger men settled on the couch. He wondered about their similarity. Not physical, the bronze hair of the stranger was as far as could be from Neal's dark brown and he looked not a day over eighteen, but both were very pale, dark bluish traces under their eyes. He realized Neal's perfect beauty. His CI had always looked good, but his perfection was now incredible. Back at the office, he had been worried by his pale face, he hadn't noticed it. Such a beauty wasn't human… And Edward's was just as fascinating.

"My name is Edward Cullen. And since I'm here now, I assume you have a fairly good idea of who I am…" Edward started.

"You are his… creator," Peter winced.

"Yes. I'll explain it all to you…"

Neal watched Peter closely while Edward, once again, told the extraordinary tale of the jade chalice. Did his first visit only go back eight days? So many things had happened since; it looked as if time had taken a whole new dimension. Peter seemed astounded, looking to Neal from time to time for a confirmation, a nod of the head.

"Merlin? The Merlin from the Arthur legends?" He interrupted.

"The one and only."

"But I thought the chalice dated back to the twelfth century. I seem to remember Arthur died centuries before."

"You do know your legends… Merlin is the greatest magician ever known; apparently he also is an immortal."

"Mirlino Dipandragoni?" Peter remembered. "He signed the voucher for the chalice?"

Edward watched Peter silently for a few moments then turned to Neal.

"I understand your admiration for Peter, Neal. No wonder you enjoy your work for the FBI so much."

"Sorry?" Peter interjected.

Neal shook his head with a smile. "Don't take it personally, Peter. Vampires tend to consider human beings as less intelligent… or at least less experimented. They sometimes can be quite condescending. Well… I guess you can't hold it against them, after one hundred years you do know more things than mere mortals."

Peter looked at Neal remembering something. "You hadn't found that information, that's why you were so surprised in the meeting room that day."

"Yes, the coincidence seemed too much."

Edward went back to his tale. His visit to New York and his unexpected meeting with Neal at the museum; how he had begged him to help him borrow the chalice. Then the theft, the stupid mugging that had gone wrong and his decision to change Neal, their return to New York to avoid having to run from the Marshals.

After some hesitation, Edward decided not to talk about Merlin's visit. The agent seemed already shaken enough, telling him about the magician might prove to be the proverbial straw on the camel's back.

"And what do you want to do with that chalice?" Peter asked, "I still don't get it. It is only a cup after all."

"It is more than a cup, Peter, no offense," Edward answered. "This cup is my only chance to start a new life as a human being, of getting away from my vampire status, of forgetting the monster."

"Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me that the chalice can make you human? Sorry, that's a bit hard to believe. This is some sort of scheme from both of you, right?"

"Peter, calm down. No, this is not a scheme. Please remember that this cup will also allow me to be human again," Neal intervened, still hiding the fact that he actually hadn't made a decision yet.

Peter was so astounded by so many news that he took a few minutes before going on.

"What happened at the office earlier? You were so tense you could have shattered…" Peter remembered.

"Diana gave herself a paper cut."

Edward winced in understanding. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Peter, according to Edward I seem to have peculiar gift that gives me an unusual self-control; but smelling blood that close is a bit too much even for me. I managed to get over it, but the risk was far too great for you."

"Why did you go to Elizabeth?" The agent asked intrigued.

"She's the voice of reason. Talking to her is always very soothing…" Peter smiled thinking how he had had the exact same thought an hour earlier. "I had forgotten that Satchmo wouldn't appreciate my visit," Neal concluded with a wince.

Peter nodded.

"Peter, I need a few days of freedom so that we can use the chalice. I am not sure I can control myself at the office; and as regards working on a case, if anyone gets hurt I probably won't stand it."

Edward couldn't help admiring the easiness with which Neal lied. He could easily see that he hadn't made his decision yet, and was still at a loss about what to do; he was changing his mind every two seconds, the thrill of being a vampire versus his love for his life in New York.

"I can't let you roaming free wherever you please!"

"I can manage with my usual radius," Neal accepted.

Edward took the lead again, explaining what they were going to do, how they would conduct the ceremony. Peter realized then that they weren't the only vampires in the city. He rubbed his face with his hand sighing.

"I am willing to give you some freeway, Neal. But I don't want bodies to start piling up in dark alleys," he explained not daring watching them.

"We are vegetarians," Edward appeased him.

"Vegetarians?"

"Our own little joke. We only feed on animal blood; we do not kill human beings."

"Should we expect a decrease in stray cats on the streets of New York?" Peter asked.

"We need more substantial animals," Edward specified.

"Substantial?"

"Edward likes mountain lions," Neal explained. "I didn't try those yet, so I wouldn't know. But elks are kind of nice."

Peter suddenly felt sick and gulped hard. "I think the less I know the better…" He rose and went to the door.

"Peter?" Neal called.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you can drive?"

"I'll admit this… situation has shaken me, but I am still a trained FBI agent," Peter protested.

"I was referring to the Bourbon," Neal pointed to the bottle with his chin; the level of the liquid has gone down quite a bit.

Peter realized then that Neal hadn't taken a single gulp, although he usually wasn't one to turn down a drink. He felt his blood curl. Were there other drinks in the loft?

"I think our conversation has quite sobered me up," he mumbled.

"Still, please call me when you get home," Neal asked.

"Neal, this goes so much against everything I… my beliefs and training…" Peter searched for word to express his uneasiness. "Just make sure everything gets under control and that the chalice turns up at the museum again." He frowned looking at Neal. "We have seen pieces mysteriously reappear before."

The two men watched each other in silence; Peter nodded his good bye to Edward and left the room.

"What's that music box stuff?" The vampire asked curious.

"Edward, I'm pretty sure your mom told you it was impolite to listen behind doors… or should I say, to read thoughts without being invited to do so?" Neal grumbled with an amused smile.

* * *

 

End chapter 5

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Wednesday, Neal's apartment_

He wasn't expecting any visitors, so Neal was quite surprised to see Sara, with their new friends, at his door step.

Sara had spent part of the day with Bella. She had learned of the young girl's taste for literature and had taken her to visit the Library then some bookstores where Bella had been overjoyed by the variety of books. The day was quite sunny, Edward had remained at the hotel, knowing that Bella was in good hands.

While Neal hugged her tenderly, Sara told him she had spent some time with them trying to accept as much as possible his new 'him'. He gave her a light kiss and turned to his other guests.

Edward and Bella had come to tell him that the ceremony would be held the following day, in a house in the Upper West Side. Edward put a note with an address on the table.

"You will be there Neal, right?" He asked, fearing the answer.

His gift, which he was bound to regret in the future, let him know that Neal hadn't made his mind yet. Edward didn't want to put Neal in a tight spot with regards to Sara, so he went on quickly.

"Bella, we need to leave; the whole family is waiting. This will probably be the last time we are all together.

"All right. Have fun," Neal answered as he went to Sara. "Want to stay tonight?" He whispered in her hear.

"I don't think so!" Edward exclaimed.

Totally dumbfounded, Neal watched the vampire. "Excuse me?"

"Sara is not staying here tonight."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me who I can sleep with?"

"Vampires do not need to sleep."

"Sleeping wasn't really in my mind, if you want all the details."

"Exactly my meaning, Sara cannot stay."

"Edward, you are taking your 'father' part," Neal actually added quotation marks with his fingers, "a bit too seriously."

Disbelief had now turned to indignation and Bella went discreetly to Sara to move her away. The two vampires were facing each over and the tension was increasing by the second.

Edward shook his head with a sigh.

"Neal, use that wonderful intelligence of yours, and set aside your hormones for a minute."

Neal shoot daggers at him, but the vampire carried on.

"Neal, you do have an incredible self-control, but you still are a newborn. Merlin's magic seems to be doing the trick, of which I am glad; but we are talking about tremendous strength here. Need I remind you that you could break her without even noticing? What do you think will happen if you lose control?"

"Why should I lose my self-control?" Neal exclaimed.

Edward didn't answer and hid a little smile as he watched him. Neal held the stare, meaning to keep the fight, then looked sheepish.

"Oh..." he said in a soft voice.

"Yeah… Oh." Edward answered gently.

Neal watched Sara regretfully. That was an aspect of his new life he hadn't anticipated. How long did Edward say it took newborns to overcome the violence and danger of their new status?

The mood somewhat sobered, they said good bye and Neal closed the door behind his guests.

He checked his watch. Peter was probably back from the office. He would visit him. He missed his friend's voice of reason… who would have thought?

* * *

Peter opened the door to his house in Brooklyn.

"Neal, what are doing here?" Peter asked. He turned and shouted, "El, take Satchmo to the backyard." He stepped on the porch and closed the door behind him. "What do you want?" He asked again.

Neal was surprised by this unexpected greeting. Generally, he didn't an excuse to visit. Peter was usually happy to see him come by for a drink

"I…" the conman was at a loss for words.

"Neal, I don't want you near Elizabeth," Peter explained.

Neal felt like he had been given a punch to the stomach. His situation was already quite complicated and now his friend was forbidding him to visit.

"But, Peter…"

"I know. You can control yourself, I did understand Edward's explanations, but that still doesn't change anything. I do not want to take any risks. As long as you are…" Peter wavered on the word, "what you are, you are not welcome in this house."

Neal felt a boiling fury overwhelm him. He fisted his hands tight, turned around sharply and left at a run.

He was a new victim of the damn chalice! His friends locked their doors on him now. He couldn't stay with Sara; Peter had just kicked him out; Mozzie… he didn't even want to consider talking about this with Mozzie, his friends wouldn't stand it.

He was utterly alone, scaring his friends, not able to enjoy the pleasures of life. Wine didn't have any taste, he couldn't eat; drink animals' blood was quite exhilarating when he was hungry but the disgust he felt afterwards made him sick.

He was sitting on the top of June's house, looking at the rooftops of New York. He sighed. The view was as stunning as ever, he had that at least. He thought back to his joy the night before when he had gone to Central Park, the ecstasy of his night ramblings… but the price to pay was too high.

Edward had told him to take his time, to decide if he wanted or not to be human again. He cast a glance to the terrace. He remembered his first meeting with the young man. At the time, he couldn't understand how he could give up his vampire life… Over a hundred years living that life, no wonder he wanted to be over with it.

Sitting on the edge of the roof, he absentmindedly brushed his anklet. He remembered his first day out of jail, coming out the door and showing the anklet to Peter. It had been one of the happiest days of his life; he didn't want to destroy that.

He was going to call Edward. He would be at the ceremony to turn into a human being again. He also needed to talk to Sara; now that the euphoria had crashed, he realized he hadn't been by her side. The woman was probably terrified even if she managed to hide it pretty well.

It was too late to see her now, and she was outside his radius. He opted for a text message. 'Breakfast at my place, tomorrow morning?' He really hoped she would come; he needed to talk to her.

Not having to sleep had its perks. He took his palette, a canvas and started painting. His enhanced vision allowed him to see shades in the colors he had never seen before. He felt like he was discovering a whole new range of hues. He wanted to keep a memory of this unique experience.

The first rays of sun were touching the terrace when he gave the last strokes to his work. A masterpiece whose shades would escape him once his eyes went back to 'normal'. Still – he would remember…

He put away his brushes. He was just in time to prepare Sara's breakfast.

* * *

Sara hadn't hesitated when he'd received the message. These last days had been the most surprising of her life; she still felt a bit overwhelmed. Yet, deep inside, her greatest fear was losing Neal. She still loved him, despite what he had become; if he decided to remain a vampire, she would be heartbroken. And she knew he hadn't made up his mind yet. However, she had decided not to ask him anything, he had to make his own decision. She saw how fascinated he was by his powers. The path he had followed working with the FBI and trying to be on the right side, all his efforts were being shattered by the infinite possibilities that had just appeared. The temptation was such that she could understand the thrill and bliss. She would survive; it wasn't the first time she lost loved ones.

Before she had the time to knock, the door opened on Neal, more beautiful than ever, a smile on his lips.

They remained silent, looking at each other. This was the first time they were totally alone since the incident. Neal came closer and bent his head. He put his cold lips on Sara's warm ones. Again, she was surprised by the cold touch, but the kiss was one hundred percent Neal. Moaning, she hugged him and kissed him back with all her soul. Neal lost himself too and weaved his fingers through her hair, kissing her passionately. Suddenly, he felt a desire quite different from the one he usually felt every time he kissed Sara. He froze and stepped back sharply, his eyes wild. He walked away from Sara, crossed the room and grabbed the back of a chair, his knuckles going white under the strain. Bent forward, eyes closed, he didn't breathe.

Sara didn't move. She could see how tense Neal was, although she didn't understand what had just happened.

A moment later, Neal sighed slowly and seemed to relax somewhat.

"Give me a few minutes. Get some coffee," he murmured.

Sara watched the table. Neal had prepared breakfast and set the table… for one person. Sara felt her eyes moisten. Of course, she knew Neal didn't eat, but when she accepted the invitation she hadn't thought about that. Seeing the table laid just for her was too much. A symbol of everything that drove them apart.

"Neal?" She asked after helping herself to some coffee.

"I am sorry Sara. I apologize."

"What happened?"

"My vampire body just made itself known," Neal explained with a bitter wince.

Sara frowned then blanched when she understood the meaning of Neal's words.

"That's the reason why I asked you to come. I want to be a human being again. Sara, will you give me a drop of your blood?" He asked. He almost felt like dropping to a knee. If this request wasn't the closest thing to asking her to marry him, he didn't know what else could be.

Sara's eyes shone in happiness and she came to him. "Yes, Neal, with all my heart."

* * *

Meanwhile, after leaving Neal's place, Edward and Bella had gone to meet the vampires, who were waiting quite impatiently. While he pushed the door open, Edward knew what to expect. The thoughts of his brothers and sisters had been pouring over him for the past minutes.

He was very surprised when the talkative Alice was preceded by Emmett' mocked wrath.

"How could you go and have fun without us? Committing a robbery without your two beloved brothers! I am really disappointed bro. I do hope you have planned a second one and will let us in. First time you come up with a wild plan and you leave us on the side!"

Edward couldn't help smiling as he heard the part Emmett kept for himself. He was already envisioning wild schemes, involving robberies in the greatest museums. It was a good thing Neal wasn't there, Emmett would have had a strong –bad– influence on the man.

Rosalie didn't give Edward time to answer.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Edward? Leaving your family to start a new life? Taking our new sister away from us? All of it because you can't stand your vampire status anymore?"

This took Edward by surprise. She had been the most virulent against his love for Bella, yet now, she was trying to prevent him from breaking the family apart. Her thoughts revealed much more than her words: she was jealous of Edward's possibility to be human. She would have gladly followed the same path if she could. But she couldn't; she was in love with a vampire and couldn't get the blood she would need. Edward was sad for her; he knew how much being able to bear a child meant to her.

Jasper was his equal self. Quiet, calm but as the others, his thoughts betrayed him. He was glad for Edward, he respected his choice. Still he would never do it, he still thought all the wrong deeds he had committed in the past deserved eternal punishment. He would miss Edward greatly, their discussions, their common interests. He had less in common with Emmett. Edward could see that he was already planning a new long trip.

Edward realized that his choice –a bit egoistic– was about to destroy the family. If it did happen, he would feel very bad about it. This family had kept him alive. If not for the resemblance of a normal life with these people, he would have tried to get himself killed a long time ago.

Alice didn't know where to start. She wouldn't go shopping anymore with Bella, wouldn't compete with his brother and their mental games. She would also lose one of the protectors of the family. With both their gifts combined, they could foretell almost anything.

He was surprised to see her so silent, when she usually didn't stop talking. He understood suddenly. She was checking their future. She knew that Edward would be listening so she was hiding her thoughts by translating the US constitution into Spanish. Still, the honest smile she had on her face a few minutes later let him know that he shouldn't be worried.

In the back of the room, Carlisle and Esme were watching him tenderly. No words were necessary.

So Edward was actually surprised when Carlisle talked to him.

"Here. Take this envelope. You will find some documents that you'll need in the future and some gifts from all of us."

Edward reached for the envelope. It was going to be a surprise. The whole family was quite busy remembering poems or books to keep their real thoughts to them. Bella got closer and nudged him to look inside.

There was a flash drive and IDs. Opening the passport he could read a name 'Edward Masen'.

"Jasper took care of the paperwork. He gave you your real identity back. You will now appear on your family tree. We created a full back-story for you. Your parents died two years ago in a car accident in Montana. You had requested emancipation, so you didn't go into foster care. You will find all the relevant details on the flash drive," Carlisle briefly explained.

"You'll still need to keep this secret around Bella's father, but then right before school starts, we will disappear from Forks. We'll let you live a life with no lies. Accidents happen… We will burn the house down, get some bodies, then leave America," Carlisle added.

"Why are you going through so much trouble, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"The fire will lead Forks' people to believe we're dead, including your father, Bella. We won't exist anymore for the US administration. We will then go to Europe and take care of the vampire side of the story. Some of us will go to Volterra, let them know you disappeared. We will be sure to look sad enough about your death so that no one comes to check. We want to protect your future as much as possible. Make everything possible to get you away from the vampire world."

Bella cast a look at the vampires. They were not human yet she could feel the love radiate from them. These creatures, supposed to be ruthless and bloodthirsty, were capable of sacrificing everything to protect their family. Probably more than actual humans, often much more self-centered. She would miss them. Still she couldn't have it all. A human Edward and a vampire family was too much to ask for. She just hoped she would get to see them again, someday.

There were more documents in the envelope: their registration to the Dartmouth College, music major for him, literature for Bella, and a key.

Alice took the lead.

"We got you an apartment in Hanover so you have a place to live in during your studies. It is totally furnished. Relax, we were very reasonable. Nothing extravagant. You'll be like any other students there."

Edward was speechless. They had it all planned. In less than a week, they had organized all their future. While he felt like he was letting them down, they were doing everything to make life easier for him.

Emmett took a key from his pocket.

"Here, this opens a car parked in the apartment's garage. Don't let the exterior fool you; Rosalie has taken care of the engine if you see what I mean," he said, tenderly smiling to his beloved one.

Edward was actually glad he wasn't human yet; he was sure he wouldn't have been able to keep the tears at bay.

Carlisle finally gave him a last document.

"This should help you live some time. Do whatever you want with it; spend it, give it away. We know you will make the right choices," he said.

Edward did a double take seeing the amount on the bank account under their name.

Esme just came to him and hugged him a long time. He was her first 'child" and while she was happy for him, she still couldn't help feeling sad knowing this was the last time she was seeing him.

Edward hugged them all one by one. Playfully rough with the boys, more tenderly with the girls. The vampires then –carefully– hugged Bella.

Her arrival in the family had changed so many things… But one of the coven was now going to be more happy than ever, so they all accepted the change.

The vampires left the house with a last glance to Edward and Bella. Carlisle was staying to be there during the ceremony in case anything happened.

* * *

_ Thursday, a house in the Upper West Side _

Edward was relieved when Neal came with Sara the following day. The red head seemed peaceful, probably glad Neal had decided to give up his vampire life. One last time, he read Neal's thoughts and saw the reasons that had made him make the decision.

They had closed the shades on the windows during the night. Bella had set up dozens of candles in the living room. The shimmering light gave a special glow to the room. She had tried to recreate some of the atmosphere that she imagined was Merlin's cave.

Edward took the chalice from the wooden box he had put it in. Neal had found a beautiful silver dagger. It was supposed to have belonged to Juliet… Italy's history kept surrounding them.

"Neal, this cup has only been used by Nicholas. Merlin has promised us it will do its magic again and I wouldn't dream of doubting him, yet I want you to use it first…"

Neal frowned in surprise. "You're worried the magic is limited?"

Edward shrugged uncertain.

"Then, you should use it first," Neal answered. "You have been waiting for this opportunity far too long."

"I'm used to this life."

"You gave me opportunity to experience something extraordinary, I owe you."

"No. I won't allow it."

"Me neither!"

Edward growled and looked at Sara.

She was by Bella, both of them watching them argue. She wasn't going to intervene; she would let Neal free of his choice, but Edward could still read her thoughts. She was terrified that Neal might not be human again. He nodded to her and she took the dagger. With an unwavering hand, she cut her finger.

"Sara, no!" Neal yelled.

But it was too late. His girlfriend had let a drop of her blood fall in the chalice. Just like some nine hundred years earlier, the drop grew and filled the chalice. Neal reached to take the cup from her hands. His eyes dark, he kept watching her while drinking the liquid.

He remained motionless and Sara slowly took the chalice away.

"Neal?" She called softly.

He kept looking at her; expecting some kind of effect. He suddenly remembered the burn of his transformation into a vampire. He had totally forgotten about it and he couldn't help shiver as he remembered the sheer agony. Why was that particular memory coming back now? He realized that during his few days as a vampire, his body had never been an hindrance. Not the slightest weariness, nor pain… Now that he thought about it, it had been quite pleasurable.

He suddenly doubled over with a scream. Oh no, he thought, not again. The burning sensation was back. He looked at his waist almost expecting to see flames coming out. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth folding his arm over his stomach. His legs wavered and Edward caught him before he fell to the ground. He took him to the bed. Neal clutched the quilt and moaned, curling up into a ball.

Sara went to the bed to comfort him but Edward stopped her with a jerk. Carlisle came closer.

"No! Bella, Sara, stand back."

He had no idea what was going to happen, nor how Neal was going to react. He was still a vampire and in obvious pain. Was he still capable of controlling himself? Overwhelmed as he was by the pain, he could turn violent. Edward watched him, sad and a bit worried. Neal kept jerking, whimpering and moaning, curling tighter each second. A stronger spasm shook him suddenly and he screamed –Sara couldn't help bursting in tears–, then Neal remained motionless, stroke down.

Bella swallowed hard. She was on the brink of tears herself. Edward would have to go through the same pain; she couldn't help suffer for him. She watched him through her misted eyes. Neal seemed unconscious now, Edward went to Bella's side.

"That's nothing compared to the happiness of spending my life by your side Bella. We will finally be together," he said to her with a smile.

Neal hadn't moved for over two hours. Sitting in an armchair close by, Sara observed him, wondering what he could be feeling.

The burn had disappeared for a while now; leaving him exhausted with relief.

Suddenly a frozen blackness cut through him like a knife.

Then a sheer terror like he had never experienced engulfed him. He opened his mouth to yell but no sound came out. The threat seemed to suffuse the air, pervasive, as if the air itself was the danger. He curled up, trying to escape the screams, the howling around him, powerless to help the others, too scared to think of anything else other than saving his own life, and at the same time shameful for his own cowardice.

An ominous shadow moved above him, sliding on the ceiling. But, was there a ceiling? Nothing had any substance. The objects were there and not there, he couldn't touch them…

Silvers of light crossed the room like pieces of a broken mirror, taking away the sounds and the air.

The oxygen seemed to disappear, swallowed by a dark force and breathing was more and more difficult.

Parts of human faces reflected on the silver rays, scattering everywhere.

The world itself was ripping, flying into pieces; nothing remained except the obscurity darker and darker, and the huge dread.

His body was drenched in cold sweat, his heart was beating faster and faster, his lungs fought to breathe in a non-existing air.

The pieces of glass seemed to drift closer and shaped a face… Sara? What was she doing there? She had to leave, this was far too dangerous.

"Neal," she whispered.

"Go away, it's dangerous."

"Neal, come back… wake up…" The voice of his girlfriend was terrified, on the brink of tears.

He extended his hand to the reflection. The non-existence of the world around him vanished and he could feel warmth on his hand. He woke up suddenly, mouth wide open, his lungs screaming for air. He caught Sara's arm in a strong grip, watching her without seeing her, still lost in the memories of the nightmare.

"Everything is okay, Neal. Breathe…" Sara smiled softly despite the crushing vice holding her arm.

Neal blinked, seemingly coming back to reality.

"Sara…" he whispered in a broken voice; tired from so much screaming… but he hadn't screamed… he hadn't heard himself… the sounds didn't exist…

Sara's face lighted when she realized he had recognized her.

"Everything is fine, you are back now."

Back? From where? He hadn't left… the world had disappeared…

He watched her for a moment, looked at his hand still holding tight to Sara's arm and made a conscious effort to let go. She must be hurting… He lifted his hand to her face. Then it fell and he felt his body giving out on him as a peaceful darkness greeted him.

"Neal…" Sara said worried.

"He is just unconscious now," Edward explained. He checked Neal's eyes: they were blue again.

She looked up with worried eyes.

"The power of the chalice has done its magic. He is human again," he comforted her.

Neal woke up again an hour later. Sara was sitting on the bed, holding his hand. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, his gaze clear. Sara returned the smile, glad he was really conscious this time.

"Neal?"

Neal brushed her face softly with the back of his hand. "Gives a whole new meaning to being drunk on love," he whispered.

"Sorry?" Sara asked taken aback.

"Such a hangover…"

"Headache?"

"As if the New York symphonic orchestra was rehearsing in my head," Neal answered with a wince.

"I'll get you some aspirin," Sara said rising.

"Thank you, I'll get it. I need to move."

Neal sat up and crumbled back on the bed immediately, holding to the sheets. Even with his eyes closed the bed was lurching. Headache and dizziness, the terrifying nightmare before… being human again came at an expensive price.

Sara came back with the aspirin and a glass of water; she could tell he felt dizzy. She helped him take the caps holding his head. He drank the whole glass of water greedily.

"Would you like more water, Neal?"

"Yes, please."

When she came back, Neal had let go of the sheets and had his eyes opened; he didn't move though, wanting to make sure the room had stopped moving. He drank the water and tried not to think of his previous drinks. How could have he considered remaining a vampire? Their diet alone was a good reason to decline the prospect…

"How's Edward?" He asked suddenly.

"In the other room; Bella is with him."

Edward had waited for everything to be fine with Neal before starting his own transformation.

Carlisle was by his side. Edward thanked him again for the life he had given him and assured him that he didn't resent him for turning him into a vampire so long ago. It had given him the opportunity to wait for his true love, the one meant for him, Bella…

The vampire left the house early in the morning, leaving in the house by Central Park four human beings who had gone through hell but were now in their own paradise.

The two couples talked for quite a long time and promised to keep in touch despite their age difference. Their incredible experience had created ties that nothing could severe.

* * *

_ Saturday evening, Neal's apartment _

Neal had invited Peter and Elizabeth for diner. He owed them that. Sara was there too, they had a lovely evening.

After dessert, leaving the two women chatting, the men stepped outside on the terrace. They remained silent, enjoying the wonderful scenery and the softness of the air.

"I'm sorry I kicked you out of my place," Peter apologized.

Neal shook his head, dismissing it.

"No problem, you were worried for Elizabeth. It's perfectly understandable."

"Maybe, but you needed to talk to somebody, and I locked my door…" Peter sighed. "That was not very human from me. I didn't have that many qualms letting you go to the office, but Elizabeth…" He made an apologetic wince.

"You would do anything to protect her, I get that. It's what gives a real meaning to life. I don't resent it, really; it probably helped me make the right decision."

The chalice had turned up in the mail box of the museum on Friday morning, with a single note "thank you". Peter had been informed and he had relayed the news to the team, from the top of the stairs. He had told them they had more pressing cases to solve and they shouldn't dwell on trying to figure out what had happened. After all, the chalice was back, it was all that mattered.

He had then looked at Neal, watching him from his desk. He had given him a minute nod, answered by Neal by such a discreet sign. That was the only exchange they had had so far about the events of the previous days.

"Huh… I… You…" Peter searched for his words.

Neal smiled at this confusion. "Just ask your question, Peter."

"The… ceremony went well?" The agent didn't know how to ask for details, he just wanted to make sure there were no more vampires in his city.

"Yes," Neal answered in a soft voice.

The images of his awful nightmare were still vivid in his mind. He shivered slightly remembering the fear. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Neal?" The FBI agent asked in a low voice.

Neal turned to Peter with a wincing smile.

"It was… upsetting."

"If you want to talk about it…"

"No… I'm not ready yet… or maybe not drunk enough," he added with a real smile.  
He had thoroughly enjoyed the wine with dinner. Nothing like a few days of abstinence to enjoy the real pleasures of life.

Peter nodded in understanding. "Do you miss it?" He asked.

"Being a monster? No, I don't think so…"

"I meant the… super powers. Don't tell me you weren't tempted. A…"

"Former thief suddenly able to enter any museum without getting caught?" Neal sighed. "I'd be lying if I told you I didn't contemplate the idea, more than contemplate actually. But the price to pay was way too high."

"Your friends are gone?"

"Yes; life is going to be different for them…"

"You think Edward will be all right? After all, from what I gathered he had been a… vampire for over one hundred years." Peter had still troubles using the word. He was an FBI agent; vampires belonged to myths and bad novels, not reality. "It's quite a change…"

"He is in love; Bella will help him get through it."

In the dark night, a dog howled. Neal cast a glance at the full moon. Peter jerked and turned to Neal. The conman gave him a shining smile.

"Relax, Peter; it's just a dog…."

Right, just a dog, Peter though. Werewolves didn't have any business in New York, right?

 

The 4th of July celebration never quite meant the same for Neal, Sara, Edward and Bella…

Living a happy life, the two couples never knew that "lucky stars" checked upon them. A magician and vampires as guardian angels, as protection goes, it couldn't get better…

* * *

 

THE END  
Thanks for your time. Please let us know what you think of our first work together.


End file.
